Her Wish Will Come True
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: Snowflakes are one of nature's most fragile things, but just look at what they can do when they stick together. Teamwork: No pain, no palm; no thorns, no throne; no gall, no glory; no cross, no crown. Winning is a habit. Unfortunately, so is losing.
1. Celestial

**A/N:** Hi people! This is Chiharu-Chan with the long awaited sequel to… -drum roll- A Wish That Will Never Come True! Now, we are going to do things a little bit differently this time around. I'm actually going to write this in first person! That's right, I am moving out of that repetitious third person! I've been writing in third person for many years now, and God do I hate it. To add a little spice to this little sequel, I am changing point of views from chapter to chapter. That means that I'm switching between peoples insights through out this story. Each chapter will have a character's name to it. This chapter is going to be from Tasumi's point of view. Also, before each chapter, is going to be an important flashback. Pay close attention to that flashback! (I should really have a list planed out…but o' well!) I've been thinking about this sequel since chapter four of A Wish That Will Never Come True. That's right! I have big things planned out! Alright, let's start.

* * *

In a second grade classroom, stood two girls and a teacher. One girl had short blue hair, while the other had short silver hair. The girl with the short silver hair was crying. The teacher embraced the girl with a tight hug, making her weep even more.

"I-I… I just want my mommy! She isn't coming back!" The girl wailed, bitter tears sliding from her face.

"Masami, what are you talking about? She sure is late… but she'll come I promise!" The teacher spoke softly.

"No she will not! She is gone Miss Ayumi!"

The blue haired girl had a smile plastered on her face. "Oh, don't worry Masami-Chan! If your mommy doesn't come back, I'll take care of you! I'll feed you, and protect you. Then we will be the best friends of ever! I won't let anyone hurt you! Not while I am around, so please stop crying."

Miss Ayumi looked up at the blue haired girl with a smile on her face. Masami seemed to stop crying, and smiled at blue haired girl.

"Really Tasumi?" She spoke, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Tasumi shook her head.

"Really, now come on! Let's go to my house until your mom gets back!"

* * *

**Chapter One-Tasumi- It Can Only Get Better…**

Where am I? Ow, my head hurts really badly. I must have fallen again. I sat up and my eyes squinted for a second. I couldn't see a thing! Where are my glasses? I always put them in the back pocket of my jeans. I patted my sides for a moment before I realized; I have no clothes on! I quickly plummeted back into what appeared to be a bed of some sort and pulled the cover over the top of my body. I looked at the fabric and quickly noticed that I was not in my bed. As a matter of fact, now that I look at it, this even isn't my room! I looked towards a window that seemed to a lot of papers tacked up to it. What the…

"So… you're finally up Tasumi?"

Standing in the room's doorway, were two men. My face immediately flushed. I let out a remotely high pitched scream. The most pessimistic thoughts quickly filled my mind. Ok, maybe I was over reacting. Maybe I accidentally walked here while I was sleeping? I quickly shook my head while beads of sweat began to roll down my face.

"Baka hentai Bakas! Where are my clothes?" I screamed at the two guys. I hope my hunches weren't true! Wait, how did they know my name? The brown haired man had some sort of clothes in his hands. Hum, I wonder why I didn't see that. The blonde haired one had a disdainful look on his face. The brown haired guy set the clothes on the far end of the bed, smiling while he did it. Cocky bastard…

"Tasumi, hurry and change. Meet me down stairs quickly," said the blonde. I immediately scowled.

"What the heck is going on?" I yelled. Man, I hate not getting any answers. I'm so confused that my brain hurts. I rubbed my head for two quick seconds, and just like that, the men left me. In a room. Alone. **Again**.

"Inconsiderate jerks!" I yelled. Well, at least they are gone. I grabbed the pile of clothes and stared at them for a while.

"Theses are not my clothes!" I huffed. I guess I had no choice but to wear them. I quickly stood up and began to put the clothes on. I had bandages all over my body! Now, someone is going to pay! I put on a silver button up, and a blue jean mini skirt. I stood up straight, but quickly fell to the floor. Ouch… my balance seemed to be getting worse. And the bandages on my legs didn't help much either. I pouted as I slumped over and blew a whisk of my blue hair out of my eyes. Should I even go out of this room? What if it's dangerous? I staggered to the threshold of the room and noticed that I was on a second floor. That meant that there were stairs involved. I limped to the end of the hallway, and my eyes quickly went wide. There were a lot of stairs I had to walk. I counted them, and I gasped.

"What kind of house has twenty three steps?" I complained. I put my foot on one of the steps, and I swear something totally pushed me! That or I'm crazy! As I fell, from step to step, tumbling from woodened block to woodened block, I let out an arsenal of yelps. I came down to the lower level of this so called house with a huge thud.

"Kyaaaa!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my knee. It really hurt.

"A-Are you ok?" I heard someone say. Next thing I know, a waitress in a green uniform ran up to me. She had short green hair and kind of big glasses on. Maybe she knows what is going on? She helped me up and I looked in front of me. Four other girls, dressed in similar uniforms all stared at me.

"Um…are you guys… going to rape me?" I said with a tint of fear in my voice. What? You would have said the same thing too! Don't lie to yourself! Now, why are you chuckling? Arg… no one understands me at all! After a couple of minuets, we all stood in the same spot, the girls all giving me outrageous looks. The waitress in the pink uniform stepped up, thus ending the awkward silence.

"Hi! I'm Ichigo… I don't really know how to explain this to you but…"

"…You are now a Mew Mew." That blonde guy finished. What the heck is a Mew Mew anyway? Is this some kind of trick?

"What's… a Mew Mew?" I gawked.

"You can't be serious. Tokyo Mew Mew? The girls who fight crime on TV? You haven't heard of us?" The short blue haired girl said sarcastically. Was she trying to insult me?

"What are you trying to say?" I yelled. "I don't know any of you! I just want to go home, seeing as how you guys kidnap me, then play some prank on me?"

"You don't remember na no da?" The little yellow girl said. Isn't she a bit too young to be a waitress? Ah, I see… this is a prank my father played on me! I swear… him and mom are a pair. The blonde guy cupped his head, and then whispered something to that brown haired guy. Wow, I hadn't noticed this before, but he has a really long pony-tail. The men then both looked at me. The blonde guy smirked as he pointed to my right hand.

"Look for yourself."

Low and behold, on the back of my hand was a funny looking marking. It looked like one of those chibi-like wings. What's on my other hand then? I looked on the back on my left hand, and the same symbol was on it.

"Ah… hah, hah," I twitched. "Lies! These are tattoos that… I forgot to wash off!" I ran to a conveniently placed sink and started to scrub my hands diligently. Ok, maybe I got real tattoos. But when? I can't remember anything come to think of it since the concert I, Nanako, Yuki, Misty, Coach, Datchi, Misty, and Masami played…

I instantly started to poor tears out of my eyes. That's when it all came back. Masami… Masami is gone! How could I have forgotten? These people… these people sent Masami to hell! They are going to pay!

"Masami-Chan!" I wailed. That's when the girls ran to my side, all cooing to me. That is, everyone but the girl dressed in the purple uniform.

"You don't understand! I had made a promise to her!" I said, my voice muffled with my tears. "And you guys were some kind of animal like things…" I rambled on with my sentence. Mew Mews were probably what those guys were. Monsters.

"I'm not like you! I'm not like you!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, a little fuzzy ball type thing started to float next to the pink haired girl.

"Alien! Alien!" It chimed. Was that thing talking to me? He better not had been, or I'll strangle that little toy! The red head girl looked at the blondie, who seemed like he was actually enjoying watching me cry. I am so confused…

"Alright Tasumi… I am Ichigo. That's Mint, that's Pudding, that's Lettuce, and that's Zakuro. Come with us okay? I think then I can explain things."

"You guys murdered Masami… do you think I'd come with… your Zakuro the superstar?" I said, my jaw practically dropping to the ground. Zakuro didn't give me an answer. Instead, she took out a strange pendant of some sort. I remember Masami having one of those.

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorpho--sis!"

I couldn't believe it. Before my very eyes, the girls changed costumes. I really freaked out when I saw Ichigo's cat ears. I fell back onto the ground, scared out of my mind. She was the thing that had shot me with that laser type thing from that bell! She practically killed me! I brought my hand to my neck.

"Don't hurt me please!" I yelped. Ichigo however, bowed her head in shame. I must have pushed a bad button. The two men walked up to me, the brown haired guy holding a hand out to me.

"My name is Keiichiro, and this is my partner Ryou. I know this will take some getting use to, but we mean well."

I took his hand and stood up. Ok, I trusted him. He seemed nice for a hentai pervert. However, the other dude was a whole 'nother misconception. I don't like him.

"Go with the Mews. Only then will you be able to witness your own potential. And, then, you can save Masami." Ryou commanded. My heart literally jumped at the comment. Save Masami… hum, had a nice ring to it. Ok, I'll go along with this plan! I ran with the other girls outside of the Café. Suspended in mid air, was a type of thing. Man, I got to use another word besides thing. Only this time, the thing actually looked human. I think I've seen this dude somewhere before. He did not pose a threat to me, but the other Mews all gave him nasty looks. That was an indication of ill felt feelings.

"Kisshu! What do you want?" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu? Oh, I've heard that name before!

"Aw, Koneko-Chan, you're so mean. I have to go away to a meeting, and I came to see you instead of packing. I thought you'd be happy to see me!" That guy Kisshu practically purred. You know, like a cat. How flamboyant. Really, act like a man.

"Oh, you have a new girl with you huh? What did you do with Masami-Chan? That girl isn't nearly as pretty as you or her."

Ok, now I am pissed. I'm a freaking Lolita! What do I have to do to prove this? It's in my last name for Peat's sake!

"Sucks for you mister flamboyant pants, cause your gay, and I already have a boyfriend that would beat your butt any day!" Ok, maybe I went a little far with that one, but he deserved it! Shoot… calling me ugly…. Ichigo laughed at this comment, and hey, I laughed too. It was the first time in while that I had laughed like this. Then suddenly, Lettuce jumped in front of me.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" She bellowed, a huge blast of water coming out of two very pretty castanets she was holding. I wonder if I can get Nanako to play them…. Anyway, water gushed everywhere, but more importantly, the water clashed with what appeared to be a sword. The sword then fell to the ground, and I stood there baffled. That could have been my head! Ichigo and I sweat dropped.

"Phew, thanks Lettuce!" I sighed deeply. Lettuce nodded as Ichigo and the other's stayed on full alert. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ryou staring at us. He is so weird…

"I'll make you regret those words!" Kisshu said, pulling out something from inside his pockets. I couldn't really see it, because I didn't have my glasses. He held it in the air, and in his other hand, her held some kind of blob like thing. Ew, it looked like something that would grow in Okamura's pool.

"Fusion!" Kisshu yelled. All of the other Mews sort of flinched. I looked at them with a sarcastic look on my face, but soon, that look disappeared. For what I saw, was a very hairy giant spider? I sighed heavily. It wasn't the freakiest thing I have seen. It was surely not going to scare me! Until that is, it stepped toward me.

"I-I thought that thing was fake!"

Ichigo shook her head. "You think you can transform?"

"What-what? No! I'm not like you!" I shot back at her. Zakuro and Mint jumped towards the spider.

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Mint Arrow!"

Now, they had stylish weapons in their hands. Aw… I want one! Wait, no I don't!

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!"

Ha! Theyare winning! That thing was as good as dead! Go girl power! Ichigo took out her deadly Strawberry Bell-Bell.

"Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"

And it was done. Just like that. That Kisshu guy shrugged his shoulders, but I could tell he was afraid. Be afraid Kisshu. Be very afraid! That little tiny furry ball ate that jelly thing that floated from the spider's remains.

"We did it na no da!" Pudding uttered loudly. I like her. She's so full of energy.

"Koneko-Chan… you thought that was all I came hear with? Don't count me out so soon," Kisshu, again purred. He was right though, right above our heads, was an arsenal of giant eagles! They flew above us in the sun-setting sky. And then they attacked us ruthlessly. One by one, my head seemed to be pecked at. I thought I was going to be eaten alive when a heard a familiar voice.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!"

Good, Mint took out a good number of those birds, but not enough! They came at me viciously, and something started to swell up inside me. Actually, I think they were words.

"Let's go Grenada!" I commanded, while still being hit with attacks.

"Mew Mew Milk… Metamorpho--sis!" I called out. A flash of silver light engulfed my whole entire body. I found my hands just placing themselves to my heart as I stood. I could feel something. From my back, I sprouted some kind of white angel wings. After the wings appeared from my back, I put my arms outward to my sides. My hair turned a shade of Silver, and so did my eyes. Short silver gloves with a zipper on the side of them covered my hands. On my neck, a bright light shone, and it soon dispersed into a pretty trail of silver colored flower petals to reveal a garter with some sort of gem on it. A silver light quickly shone around my torso to reveal a tight fitting silver top, that obviously was inappropriate to wear. It had a zipper going down it. Too much cleavage was showing. Anyway, the light shined down around my lower body, revealing a short sliver skirt. At least it wasn't at all puffy like Ichigo's. I flew up into the air for a moment, then a pair of long silver boots that had a zipper down the side of them wrapped around my legs. Lastly, another garter wrapped around my left leg, and a small bird like tail appeared from the back of my skirt. After my transformation was over, I quickly ran out of the area where the birds were attacking me. I ran to Mint's side, and hid behind her back.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Well, you could help me…" Mint said in that sarcastic voice again. I gulped.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

The trio's attack took out almost all of the birds. Ichigo nodded her head at them. I had to do something! I had to help! Suddenly, I felt some more words from inside me.

"Milk Swirl Umbrella!" I summoned. In my hand, appeared a sliver umbrella, with pink ribbons tied to the bar. On the end of the handle was a pink heart. There was another pink heart on the tip of the umbrella. The actual umbrella's design was striped with pink lines. My eyes went wide at this thing that was supposed to be a weapon.

"An umbrella? An umbrella? What am I going to do with an umbrella?" I complained. The Mews all found their way over to me, staring at my weapon as if it was defected.

"Summon the words from inside you!" Ichigo said to me. Ok… more words from my heart;

"Ribbon--Milk Graceful Scorching Rainbow!"

The pink strips started to glow as I opened my umbrella up. I rested it against my shoulder, as the heart on the tip of my umbrella started to glow. It released a flurry of rainbow colored feathers that seemed to blow up around the birds. I thought I had creamed those things. I didn't even scratch them! The Mews all stared at me in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" I heard Ryou say. Kisshu started to laugh.

"Hmm… looks like your Mew doesn't work Koneko!"

I gritted my teeth. I can't do anything. I am useless. How am I supposed to save Masami if I cannot defeat these things? I dropped my umbrella in total disappointment.

"Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"

Ichigo's attack got the rest of those birds.

"How about that Kisshu! You better leave, or I'll crush you! No more games Kisshu! For the future of the earth, we'll be of service Nya!"

Kisshu smiled at Ichigo's taunt. "Hmm… Koneko-Chan, I'll see you later!" And with that, he disappeared. Literally. The Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro ran up to me. Ryou grabbed my umbrella and frowned.

"Come back into the Café with me Tasumi. I think there might be something wrong."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, you now know that Tasumi is useless. Why? Why doesn't her power work? Oh and how are my first person skills? I have nothing else to say but, press that purple button right there and tell me what you think!


	2. Terrestrial

Nanako and her father waited patiently for the doctor's return. Nanako griped her hands tightly.

"Mom…you can make it out of this ya' know?"

Nanako shook her head. She should not have had such thoughts filled inside her mind. They said she would be ok right? Nanako tapped her foot impatiently. Beads of sweat began to roll down her face. She glanced at her father. His face was just as depressing as Nanako's. He knew what was going to happen. Nanako jumped out of her seat and faced her dad.

"Why does this have to happen? What did mother ever do? Are ya' going to do something dad? They can't just forbid us from access!"

Nanako's father shook his head limply. "We can't predict these things Nanako. We just have to sit and wait."

"But dad…ya' know I can't! I need to see her! Don't ya' want to see her too? What if she--"

A frail nurse walked into the waiting room with a clipboard in her hand. Her face was filled with worry creases hidden deep within in her face. Her frowning made Nanako's eyes wonder sown to the floor.

"Nanako…" She spoke, her voice filled with wretchedness. "Lunia wants to see you."

Nanako had to think about the Nurse's comment.

"Mom!" Nanako exclaimed, running to her mother's room. Finally…after hours of waiting…she could see her mother! Nanako quickly opened her mother's door, a smile plastered onto her face. However, the smile she had soon vanished when she glanced at her mother. Her mother's long olive colored hair was nowhere to be found. Nanako stood there in distress. Her mother had gotten worse.

"Are ya' going to stand there all day Nanako?" She said, as if she did not have anytime to spare. "I don't have long in this world ya' know."

Nanako walked slowly to her mother. When she finally reached her, her eyes widened. Her mother's breathing was jagged, Her skin, pale. She did not look like Nanako's mother any longer. Lunia stared into her daughter's emerald eyes and smiled a weak grin.

"So… how is the cancer?" Nanako asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"The doctors say they have done everything they can love. I amnot long in this world. Just now, they have given me a few more hours to live."

Nanako's heart did a triple back flip. She could almost taste the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Nanako…It makes me sad when you cry…"

"Why didn't ya' tell us? Why did ya' wait so long to admit that you had this disease?"

"Nanako…this world spins on a cycle of life and death. When one person dies, another person is born in his or her place. And besides…I always wanted to know what heaven is like."

"Ya' still didn't answer me mom! Did ya' want to die?!"

"Not at all." She paused for a second. "When your older, ya' might understand."

Stray tears started to roll down Nanako's reddened cheeks. "I want to know now! C'mon I know ya' knew!"

"I'm sorry Nanako. Please don't grieve for me."

Just then, the nurse busted into the room. Nanako heard loud beeping noises.

"Miss Nanako…you have to leave!"

Nanako glanced at her mother, and saw her shaking radically. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"Mom! Mom! C'mon! Ya' not gonna die!" Nanako wailed.

The doctor rushed into the room. "Shoot she's flat lining."

The last moment Nanako had with her mother was like a Kodak moment. It sat still, in her mind like a portrait, forever.

* * *

**Chapter two-Nanako-Do you believe In Magic?**

Pff, Misty doesn't know what she's talking about! I can make the best pastries in the world! Ha! I hate Misty. She always parades around as if she knows every single thing! My delectable's are perfect! I put a whole lot of love into my food, and she just spits it out!

_"Nanako this is horrible! You clearly do not know how to cook. The Café in Tokyo makes way better pastries. However, I am sure you have not been there because you are too poor to afford it! It is called Café Mew Mew love, read up on it!"_

I shook my head as I stumped through the park. The afternoon sun beaded upon my head. I don't like birds. I don't like the park. And I don't like Misty! I swear, sometimes I just want to take my guitar and jump off a five story building into a pool of man-eating piranhas. Wait, that sounds like fun! What? It is fun. I've had several dreams about myself swimming with the fish! Their sharp teeth always seem to brush up against me, but o' well, it is still fun! I took out my I-Pod while I thought about swimming with piranhas. I put the volume on blast. Man, you can never get these things to blow your ears out. Aw… I want to go deaf someday so I can be like uh… Mozart!…I think…

"Hey, may I ask you a question?" I heard someone say. I quickly looked up and standing in front of me was a woman with green hair. He he… just like me! Only it was longer then mine. My bangs are longer then the rest of my hair, but that's it. The woman wore baggy black pants and a black belly shirt that covered half of her face. She also wore a hat that hid her ears. Misty tells all of her friends that my hair looks like vomit, but I really like my green hair. Many other girls have green hair at my school, but I'm the only one she ever teases about it. One time, Masami stood up to Misty while she was teasing me. Masami is so brave. I wish I could be just like Masami! I haven't seen Masami since we did that concert, and that was a couple of days ago. …I think…

"Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something…"

"Good I have your attention. Show me where this Café Mew Mew is, and I shall reward you." The woman proposed. I took a good look at her face. Weird… she has like, miniature black triangles under her eyes.

I turned my I-Pod off. This woman perked my interests enough! She could reward me with a flamethrower! There is always a possibility!

I folded my arms. "Yeah well, I'm going to Café Mew Mew to try out their so called food! Wanna come with me?"

The woman looked at me for a moment. "I see, well, c'mon, don't slow me down kid. Show me the way already!" Oooo, I like this woman.

"The name's Nanako!" I said with a wide smile.

"Whatever kid."

Hmm… she's not a talkative type, just like Yuki. I had better ask her some questions!

"What's your name?" I asked. This time, I want an answer! The woman glanced at me again then sighed.

"I see your not going to leave me alone are you? My name is Pistachio ok?"

"Like the ice-cream? Ya' know, I've tried three different flavors of Pistachio!" I beamed. It's true! I am a desert extraordinaire! Ya' see, I love to cook! I love to make bubbling concoctions! My food is the best, so that is why Café Mew Mew must die! That Café will surrender to me, or be destroyed! On the other hand, both, it really doesn't matter! And while it explodes from a bomb that I have planted in it, I'll get real close to the explosion, so I can do that thing from the Matrix! Yeah…

"So, kid, how's it like… being normal?" Pistachio questioned me. What does she mean normal? I'm everything short from normal! Or I'm everything close to normal!…I think…

"I'm not normal Pistachio! I am the extraordinary instrumentalist slash cook Nanako!" I said while I threw my arms into the air. I did my signature pose. Ya' know an air guitar like pose, 'cept I stood on my toes when I did it. People say that my toes have to hurt, but really! Where is the excitement if you don't hurt a little? The adrenaline rush is like a natural high! I crave danger! I crave excitement! I crave Mc Donalds! Man… I am hungry…

"Well…ok, let me rephrase that question. How is it like being human?"

Is she trying to quiz me or something? I can't really think… I need food. Now.

"Pistachio, what do ya' say we eat together at Café Mew Mew?" I suggested. That way, we both win! We both get to eat! Pistachio, who seemed to be mussed at my suggestion, pushed me a little bit. Ha! Finally, she smiles at me!

"You are… very weird kid. But, ok, I'll try some human food."

"Not human food… lies!" I corrected. I bet I barf before I even step foot in that place. Hmm, I can back that up really quickly, 'cause the Café is in front of us.

"So, this is Café Mew Mew?"

"So this is Café Mew Mew?"

Pistachio and I stared at each other.

"That was weird…"

"That was weird…"

Arg! This woman is coping me!

"Stop doing that… it's annoying!"

"Stop doing that… it's annoying!"

After that last statement, I huffed and walked a bit towards the Café. Pistachio laughed her butt off while I did so. What's so funny? I want to laugh too!

"What's funny is that you humans are stupid!" She laughed. I puffed out my chest and put my game face on. Did she just read my mind? What ever, I ignored Pistachio's comment. Now wasn't the time to play games. This is serious! I glanced behind me to see Pistachio walking slowly at the rear of me, fidgeting with her fingernails. I wonder why?

"ALRIGHT! SOMEONE SERVE ME!" I yelled as I busted through the doors of the Café. I cracked my knuckles as I slowly walked to a table. People were staring at me, but I didn't care! Pistachio and I sat down in our seats. All I know is there was an assortment of waitresses dressed in different colors. They were scattered all throughout this Café. This Café sure is ugly! Who ever designed this place must have been sleeping while they did it! Colors were clashing everywhere!

"HEY! ONE OF YA' SKITTLES! COME SERVE ME!" I commanded. Pistachio laughed hysterically at my comment. I gotta' admit, when I get serious, everyone pays! A blue haired girl walked over to us, eyeing Pistachio.

"Got a problem?" Pistachio remarked. Wow, she's tough. The blue haired girl scowled at both of us.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we have a lot of customers today, and I want to drink my tea in peace!" The blue haired girl scoffed.

Pistachio folded her arms. "Your name's Mint right?" Mint nodded as she slightly jumped at this comment. I think she was going to say something, until another waitress, dressed in gray walked over to us. Wait a minuet… that's Tasumi! Oh no, tell me she didn't betray me God…. My eyes started to darken.

"May I take you're…whoa whoa… Nanako? What are you doing here?" She babbled. Tasumi is going to feel my wrath now! Pistachio starred at me oddly. I think she knew what I was going to say.

"I want… three milk shakes, five strawberry short cakes, sixteen grape sodas, thirteen chocolate cakes with extra icing on the side, six cranberry strudels, twenty three mini sandwiches, and forty seven apple pies. Got that ya' trader?"

After I finished my order, everyone in the Café stared at me. Tasumi and all of the servers except for the purple one sweat dropped. People actually started to leave!

"Come on Ai, all the food is gone." I heard some one say.

"No… wait! Watch Pudding do magic tricks!" The server in the yellow yelled. Hmm, she actually was pretty good! The pink waitress cracked her knuckles as she gave me a weird look.

"Nya! Ryou is not going to like this!"

Tasumi's hands began to shake as she finished writing my orders. "Y-You… can't be serious can you? You don't have that kind of--"

I cut Tasumi off with the sound of a crisp one hundred dollar bill hitting the Café's unworthy tables. Unworthy I say! Pistachio and every jumped at my action.

"Kid… you're good stuff! I hate to say it, but you're the most hilarious human I have ever met!"

I shook my head as all six servers walked to another room. Ha! For the next what… thirty or so minuets, I didn't see those girls. It was all too quite in this Café. I had drove off all their customers. Now all I have to do is…

"What happened…" Someone asked, disturbing my thoughts. That guy must be the leader! It won't take too much to break a boss. He stared at us and quickly frowned.

"Where's Ichigo?" He said. He turned around, and I swear, the light sorta radiated from his blonde hair, giving off a bright light that blinded me!

"Err, I'm Nanako… and I have a complaint!" I said triumphantly. "Your waitresses suck!"

Again, Pistachio laughed at my comment. The blonde haired dude walked over to us. Heh, I've seen this done way too many times! He is arrogant, not walking towards a complaining customer with a smile! So, I smiled. There, I balanced it all out!…I think…

"My name is Ryou Shirogane, and I own this place. Which one seems to be giving you trouble?"

I had to think about that question. "Them all!"

Just then, all of the waitresses and Tasumi walked into the room with all of my orders. They stacked the plates high into the air. Everything looked perfect. I grunted. Something was missing!

"Hey… where is my chocolate cakes?"

My bad. The green waitress had my cakes, but she was struggling with them pretty badly. She better not drop them! I should of kept my mouth close because one by one, my precious expensive cakes fumbled to the ground. Gah!

"Oh I'm, so sorry! Oh Ryou… um, I'll clean this up right away!" She said frantically, while bowing to me as if I was some kind of queen! That's right, bow to me! Pistachio started to get at most of the food right away! Boy, could she pack it in! I grabbed an apple pie and inspected it. It looked ok. I wondered how it tasted…. I slowly took a bite of the apple pie. Hmm… the apple tasted surprisingly good. I wonder what kind of apple they used. The pie was crisp and it had a nice heat in side my mouth. I approve! But wait… I can't let them know I do!…I think…

"This is the best food I have ever eaten!" Pistachio exclaimed. What the… she went through all of my food! The only thing left was a small piece of cranberry strudel! Nooooo! Pistachio and I both lunged for the last strudel, eyeing each other intensely. We both had our hands on the desert.

"I thought you were a cool human! Let me get this!"

"No! I want it! I paid for it!"

Not even thirty seconds, and Pistachio gave up. She must be lazy!

"Fine, if I can't have it, no one can!" Pistachio yelled. And then the most ironic thing happened. Pistachio snapped her fingers, and the desert blew up! Table pieces flew everywhere! I flew into the air, then my back instantly hit a wall. Tasumi and the others got hit with the explosion. No one seen this coming! Even that Ryou Shirogane got blasted. I wiped some blood from my mouth as I stood back up. Pistachio glared at me while she pointed her index finger at me. Aw naw! I got up and started to run around the Café as she snapped her fingers, leaving trails of exploding clouds of fire behind me!

"Aiieee help!"

"I thought you were cool! I wasted a whole day with you!" Pistachio yelled at me.

"Magnificent Rudimentary spikes!"

While she was running, her hat flew off her head. I looked behind me, and she had elf ears! I knew she wasn't native! That Ryou stared at the girls.

"Go Tokyo Mew Mew!" He commanded. All I know is, everything started to glow bright colors.

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Milk… Metamorpho--sis!"

Pistachio stopped chasing me, and stared at the waitresses. So hey, I turned around too!

"What the squeeze? What the-the-the heck?" I stuttered. Tasumi had… some kind of dove's wings! As a matter of fact, everyone had animal traits! Cool! That's a great magic trick! The pink one stepped up and pointed at Pistachio.

"You're a Cyniclon aren't you?"

Pistachio smiled. "So you are the legendary Mew Mews? I've gotten an order from some guy-uh-girl named Artimas to destroy you!"

Wait… they are the Mew Mews? Wait… Tasumi is a Mew? I don't know what anything is anymore!

"Wait…why don't you take this outside." That Ryou spoke. No way! I want this place to be creamed!

"Nanako, what ever you do, stay here!" Tasumi said. "I'll explain everything much latter!"

So, with that, Tasumi and the Mews ran out of the Café, and good ol' crazy Pistachio followed them. I collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Man, I can't tell you how much my body hurt. And you know what? My leg started to hurt too. Next thing I know, some guy comes running in from another room.

"Ryou… I think I have found some one who can assist Tasumi!" He clearly said. When he realized I was on the ground panting, his gaze quickly fixated on me. This is not good! I shoulda never came here! Oh… I wanna go home!

* * *

**A/N:** Nanako has to be my favorite character now. I love her vivacious and jeopardizing nature! Tasumi has a contentious nature! Part two is coming soon! Heh, that rhymes! How great am I? Ooooo…. Weird! I think I want to name this story Tokyo Mew Mew au courant à la carte. It means,

Au Courant- knowing latest developments: abreast of the latest developments. (New Mews)

A la Carte- separately priced: with each dish on a menu priced separately. (Milk, Chinaberry, Blueberry, Cauliflower, and Vanilla. Oh my god, we have one Mew named after a vegetable. O.o just like Lettuce!)

Makes a point? Yah, I am totally naming my team of Mew Mews that. But seriously. This chapter was rather hard going under the spelling and grammar checker, since Nanako talks a tad funny. I didn't want to make her sound formal. So, I abbreviated some things. And stupid yous! I had to abbreviate them to "ya'" I know I missed some of you, but darn it… I'm going to revise this chapter soon! -Huffs-


	3. Telestial

**A/N:**Sorry for the long update! We got these loud obnoxious neighbors, and they are already pissing the holy shit out of me. I wish they would just shut the fuck up. And you know what? They are black. O.O not a real surprise. No I am not racist, but my father is black and my mother is Latino. It makes me sick to my stomach just to think that I am black. So, I ended up putting the smack down on one of them (I'm a purple belt) And I was so grounded. ;.; anyways, enjoy! There is a good reason why there isn't a flash back in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Yuki Mimiora: Let The Flames Begin**

Secrets are often best kept. Yes, I am the girl that rarely ever talks. You know, the girl on the Swim Team? Yes, my name is Yuki Mimiora. You want another surprise? I am a member of the Japanese Yakuza. Are you startled yet? Or is it the fact that you do not believe me? Fair enough, I can see why you don't believe me. However, I have the tattoos to prove it. A tattoo of a dragon rides the spine of my back, and I have a tattoo on my leg. I loathe wearing skirts, because of my tattoo on my leg. Naturally, because I am so modest, I don't mind hiding under my sweats. Don't take me lightly however. Being Tsuki's Mimiora's daughter, means I am higher up on the importance chain. Tsuki, my father has great power in the Yakuza.

For a time, my mother, Azumi, use to love my father. Then he started to get involved in really dangerous game. Now they are divorced, and I am currently living in-between the two. I had a brother once. An older one of course. He was smart, funny, and he always laughed at my jokes. He had all the features of my mother and father put into one big clump of awesomeness. Hmm, excuse me. Nanako is starting to get to me. He had my father's bright and vivid beautiful black locks, and my mother's unblemished amber colored eyes. His name was Ryuichi, and I adored him so much. He was my idol. He was the only friend I had. Ryuichi and I used to make people flinch to the very mention of our names. We were powerful. We were Yakuza.

With great power comes great responsibility as the noble grandmother of Spiderman once spoke. I abused that power. I thirsted for revenge. While I was out on a mission, Ryuichi was shot dead will six consecutive bullet wounds to the head. It was… never my intention for him to die. It makes me so infuriated. My father forced us both into the Yakuza. So, now that it is Saturday, five-fifty-seven PM to be exact, I am meeting up with my current sector. Sure, I want to quit being a Yakuza, but that would cost me my life. Keeping my secret kept hidden has never been a problem for me. Masami, Tasumi, Nanako, and Misty have been hectoring me so much about my so called 'secret' life they think I live. No seriously. Nanako implies that I am a sparkly silence fairy. Urg, sometimes I wish I really didn't know them. It is ironic though. I hate water, and I am the weakest on the team. I don't swim because I enjoy it. I do it to kill time! Heh, get it? My jokes are funny, and you know it!

So here I am, Yakuza kimono and all, standing in a damp, smelly insect infected alleyway. Alleyways are not really my style, but I manage. I have to always look fierce doing anything Yakuza related. If I crack the slightest smile, I am likely to get jumped or beaten instantly. And considering my age, I am already a likely target. I really don't like being intimidating and malicious. But, I am sure you knew that right? Under my ribbon tied under my waist, rests an old katana. If the time ever comes for violence, I use it right away. You just can't be in the Yakuza not knowing how to fight. I don't need to know how to use Kendo, Fencing or Karate, as long as I have my honor and fists, I have a disposal of an unlimited army at my side. Some girls at Okamura think that learning Ju-Jitsu makes them look like a force to be reckoned with. Blasphemy, it just makes them look arrogant. I'll take my fists before a wooden stick any day. But for today, I'll make due with my katana.

Time passes, and already it is six ten. As I grow restless, from the corner of my eyes, I can see two shady men walking towards me. I have nothing to worry about really. They look just about the Yakuza standards. My question is though, why are there so many Yakuza in Tokyo? For a group that originated in Japan, they sure know how to step out of their boundaries. Anyway, the first man to walk up to me looked like he had to be in his early twenties. He had short reddish hair, and baggy clothes. The other had a head full of brown hair, a smirk plastered on his face. Two typical Yakuza men. How exciting this will be.

"…So we don't waste any time Snow Storm, my name is Mirror, and this is Desire." The brunette spoke. See, we don't use our real names. We use the meanings of our names for safety reason's only. These guys are going to be my partners for the night. I respect them so far. Lets just see what happens.

"So what is our mission? Lets just get this over with, I just hope it isn't recruiting new girls for prostitution. I hate doing that." I mumbled softly. I really hate my occupation right now. Oh yes, that reminds me. Aside from the fact that I get to go a lot of places, I really love how much I get paid. I wont tell you how much, but it is a lot. It is enough to keep my mother happy.

"The next mission, is to pull a heist on the prestigious Mew Mew Café. As much as I want to call it an investigation, that is what we are going to have to do. Rumors have it that there is a crazed mad scientist who is protected by animal mechs that live in the Cafe . If he has robots he has cash." The Red head spoke. "The Café usually closes around this time. We kill anyone we see, got it?"

My heart plunged. Yeah, it would have been an easy task, If I didn't know Masami was working there. Now that my friends are involved, I have to make sure I don't waste them. However, I haven't seen Masami in ages. She isn't at school, she doesn't go to any of the meets, nothing. Maybe I can ask her when I see her where is she. If I see her. Dear God, I sound like a criminal already. Talking about killing your friends can never be good. Then again, I was never good. I seem to be a quite thinker, don't you think?

"…So," I started, "Are we the only three people going?"

Desire shifted his eyes a bit before huffing. "I told the superiors that we needed more people than just a little girl and two men."

"I'll take it as a compliment." I replied subtly. "Just remember, piss me off at the right time, and I might just kill you." I finished, laughing. I don't really like the air to be demonic and traumatic. So, instead of using our original ride, we have to walk there. Hmm… I heard Misty talking about this Café with Nanako. I hope she's not there too. As we were walking along the streets of Tokyo, I couldn't help but notice the number of people stairing at us. Was it because of my katana? I blanked my mind as I stared at the sparkling lights of the plentiful shops and lights. How can something so beautiful have so much violence inside of it?

"So, how old are you kid? I know you aren't old enough to get into the Yakuza unless you--"

"I'm fourteen, and my father is Tsuki Mimiora." I retorted, before he could redicule me. This Desire person is asking too many questions! I hate questions!

"Mimiora eh?" Mirror joined in. "He is a rich one. Snow Storm, you must be pretty lucky."

"No, not luck, just a curse." I replied while my gaze shifted to the ground. We were already in the park, and we were dead close to the Café. I could almost smell the smoke. Wait… smoke? Mirror and Desire quickly caught on to the smell. We looked at each other for a second before running towards the Café. We split up, hoping that that would be the best method of finding any survivours. We may be Yakuza, but we have to uphold the honor we still have. With my hair in a pony-tail, If I did come into contact with Masami or Nanako, I do not think they can recognize me. Especially Nanako.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered softly. Behind a bush, I saw a knocked out young girl. As I ran to get a closer look of her, my mouth droped. This girl had tourqious colored hair, and she had antennae sticking out of her head. On her back was a pair of tourqious and black wings. She wore a one sleaved tight shirt, and short-shorts. Ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, and on her feet were two very loose shoes. They looked like snow boots. This thing wasn't human I could tell. Accually, It looked as if it could be off of that TV show. You know, Tokyo Mew Mew? Yeah, I watch it. Only because I enjoy the pink one getting beat up all the time. I scooped her up, and started to run towards the Café. I guess all that wind to her face must of woken her up, because she started to look at me with a hurt expression.

"… Ta-sumi…?" She spoke, and it literally gave me a heart attack.

"Hey, who are you, and how do you know Tasumi?!" I yelled. That is when her eyes widened and a smile found it's way onto her face.

"NANAKO!" She cheered loudly. Nanako? She looks nothing like Nanako! There is just no way… I jolted down the park's trail, only to be welcomed by blood lusting flames burning all of the trees around the Café. Four abnormal figures floated in mid air, while the pink Mew I was talking about earlier was clashing with what appeared to be a red like creature who took a human form. A blonde man had some sort of contraption behind him, acting like a sheild to protect the Café from the flames. Standing next to him was another man with a long pony-tail.

"Ichigo! Inside the Café!" The blonde exclaimed while motioning his hands towards the pink building. Ichigo snarled, desperately trying to keep her focus. Her agilliy seemed to be in a state of lull, and her eyes were weighted down by fatuige. She seemed to keep up with that red person's motions though. The red guy had a glaive clutched deep within his hands, ruthlessly slashing at her. Then again, I was starting to feel a little… light headed. I kept my head ducked down as I put Nanako in a safe place for now. Things were about to become bumpy. I took a deep breath, and before I knew it, I steped out into the fray. I saw so many eyes gaze upon me, I grew nervous. I slowly withdrew my weapon, and pointed my katana at the red thing. He had short, unkempt brown hair, long pointy ears, blue eyes, and her wore baggy black clothes. He gaze was scaring me. Really, scaring me. With all her strenghth, it seemed Ichigo pushed me out of the way, and in doing so, she collapsed onto the ground. It looked as if she was suffocating all on her own.

"Hello? What is this? You aren't being affected by the C-25 waves huh kid?" One of those floating figures taunted. She looked like a girl. Only a little.

"The name's Pistachio, and…"

"You, run away! Run as fast as you can!" The blonde said, as if it were an order. I flinched, but the red thing stabed me, right in the stomach with his glaive. I staggered a lot, blood pooring out of my mouth. I fell to one knee, my left hand holding my heart. Suddently, I heard two whisking sounds suround the red male. It was Desire and Mirror with their weapons inside the red male's shoulder blades. The four figures started to chatter in the air, while the guy with the pony-tail tensed up.

"You… you stay away from Snow Storm!" Desire spoke.

"We will always up-hold Yakuza honer… even if it shall coast us our lives." Mirror finished.

I wanted to move. Really, I truly wanted to help them. However, there is not much you can do with a very bad wound. I could only watch Desire and Mirror fall to their knees, by reasons unknown.

"Now, we wouldn't want you three to get in the way of my fun huh?" The other floating thing said. I clenched my teeth. Maybe… I really was going to die.

"No Kisshu, No one is going to die just yet!" I heard some one exclaim loudly. "Reborn… Graceful Scorching Rainbow!"

More then a thousand feathers floated gently down onto the ground before exploding. I got away safely, staggering as quickly as I could towards Nanako. Then, an angel flew towards me, her silver costume glitering brightly as she scopped me and Nanako up. That is all I remember, because I had seemed to fall unconscious.


	4. Mortality

**A/N:** Ah, Melancholy. You know it is the best sadness out there. I like this chapter. It brings our Mew Trio together. Such beautiful poetry I could never write, as they belong to Tina K. and Martie :3 I suck at poems.

* * *

"You've got to be strong honey." Spoke the only man to be called Tasumi's father. Tasumi paced back and forth in her room, her expression some what in agony.

"But what if you can not become strong dad? For someone else… you know? What if you don't have courage for yourself?" Tasumi retorted, making wild hand jesters. Tasumi's father just chuckled as he folded his arms and glanced at the ceiling.

"ONE DAY TASUMI… you are going to become the most beautiful girl in the world! And when that time comes. You'll die!" He said with a loud volume, making Tasumi cringe a little. She stopped pacing around and stared at her father. She bit her lower lip in frustration.

"What the squeeze are you talking about dad?!"

"A firm tree does not fear the storm Tasumi. A good tree can lodge ten thousand birds."

Tasumi just stood there, mystified as her father neared her room's exit. Before he took his leave, he turned around one last time.

"A man who desires revenge should dig two graves." He spoke before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tasumi, Fighting For Revenge**

_"Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes."_ , says the lovely voice from my father. Now that I am sitting here, holding a hot towel to Nanako's forehead, I am actually starting to think he is right. I think I might understand just what he was getting at. My father… he likes to speak to me in weird proverbs and metaphors. My eyes dimmed as I wringed out the towel out and put some fresh new water in it from a bucket that was lying right next to me. Was I really just closing my eyes? Was I just being so oblivious to everything? In the past week, a lot of stuff has been going completely wrong. Nanako was still in her supposed _Mew Form_, and Ryou had no idea why she transformed, how she transformed, or even; when she transformed. When the Mews and I ran outside to battle Pistachio alone, Kisshu and his other friends, Taruto and Pai caught us off guard, and that is when Pistachio just went nuts with the freaking explosions. Everyone was too distracted by Kisshu's butterfly Chimera Anima, so we all just had gotten blown away. From a save distance high in the sky, Mint and I watched the alien's new rein over the Café. Then, that is when Nanako came out of no where, glowing an eerie turquoise. Everywhere she stepped, cracks formed from under her feet, and with one high kick, she took the butterfly out in mid air. After she had inflicted the damage, blood started to gush out of her mouth like a broken water fall. She fell limply to the ground some where in the park. With the intention of saving Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Zakuro, Mint and I then flew over the park to find them.

Then that is when I found that raven haired girl and Nanako. Lettuce was nursing the girl back to help at the far end of the Café. As far as I could tell, Ryou was not amazed with our fight. Ichigo had gotten bruised up badly, and if it weren't for my attack, she would have been fish food. Yeah, my Milk Swirl Umbrella actually worked this time, but I had to say something different then what my heart had told me. I slumped my shoulders back while placing my palm on my forehead. Now I am really confused. Dad had always told me to follow my heart. I turned to face Lettuce, sending her a reassuring smile.

"How is it going…?" I asked. Lettuce was startled by the sound of my voice and put her glasses in a better position when she faced me.

"…S-She's doing just fine. Though… her healing patterns seem to be abnormal."

"I wish we could tell her what happened to her, without freaking her out." I chuckled. " Ichigo and the others left huh?"

"M'hmm… Ryou said that everyone could leave. He didn't tell you that Tasumi-Chan?"

I choked a bit on my saliva. This was all… ironic really. It took me a second to get it all in. I blinked a few times before looking at Lettuce again.

"What?!" I said, instead of replying with my famous, "Oh you don't say?" I slowly rose to my feet as Lettuce continued her reasoning.

"Shirogane-Kun said as soon as… I was done… tending to her wounds, that I could leave also."

Now I was pissed, and poor Lettuce walked over towards me and put her hand on my shoulder, to try and console me. I smiled.

"Nah, you can leave Lettuce. You know I would make a great lawyer?" I chuckled under my breath. Lettuce got the hint, waved good bye to me, then left. So now in the Café currentlyare only Nanako, Ryou, Keiichiro, and some random chick. Two of them are knocked out cold, and Keiichiro is in the back making pastries. Would I dare disturb Ryou and his work in his laboratory?

Hell yeah.

Why wouldn't I not? I straightened out my clothes and turned around to walk towards the laboratory. Suddenly, I felt my face being smashed into something of a brick wall. I fell to the ground, only to be greeted by Ryou's sentimental expression. I rubbed my head in pain, but quickly stood to my knees. As if he knew what I was going to do, he glanced at Nanako and my new found guest. I grunted and bit my tongue. Acting a little bit like Masami, a blurted out a sentence anyway.

"WHAT THE HE-- double hockey stick are you thinking?!" I screamed in his face. "You better answer me Shirogane! I've played along with your little antics, and even bought your laughable game! I refuse to stand by and look at wasted human blood any longer I qui--"

"You are to go to the second incarnation of hell this Friday. You and her." Ryou said pointing to Nanako who seemed to be a very heavy sleeper. My mouth dropped instantaneously.

"We are going to start a war with the Aliens and the Hell Spawn. Am example of a Hell Spawn was the thing you saw beating Ichigo up earlier. I want you to devise a team. A good team of people you can trust with your life. I want you to guard them as if they were Masami so to speak. Tyoko Mew Mew will become a diversion. They will never know that we have a whole new squad of girls."

"Wha…?" Was all I could utter. Maybe dad was right. I guess I should dig two graves… one for me and Shirogane. This is some Matrix-Underworld type stuff right here! What did Ryou get me into?!

"Seeing that it is Monday, you have plenty of time to consider who you will want to infuse. That is… if their DNA is compatible. The Aliens and Hell Spawn have joined forces, and I want you to end this charade once and for all. You already have Nanako, so you'll only have to find two other girls. Five is too many, and frankly, I don't think you are ready to lead yet." Ryou finished.

"I'll help you out."

I swiftly turned around to see the raven haired girl barely standing up. I ran over to her, helping her to move.

"No… you don't really. We appreciate you trying to help Nanako, and… huh, my name is Tasumi… and uh--"

"It is ok Tasumi. I am Yuki Mimori."

Oh man, man. This is just perfect!

"How did you… where you… I umm… wow." I finished. Then again, she did look like Yuki. How could I have been so blind? So obtuse? What the heck is wrong with me? Who is going to become a Mew next huh? Coach?! Eww… wait, forget I said that. I might jinx myself. I had so many questions right now that needed so much answering. Things are flying past me way too fast. I feel like… I feel like…

"…Screaming my head off for no apparent reason!" I yelled loudly, causing Yuki's eyes to widen. She had some questions too, but how am I going to give her the answers? Revenge… I have been thinking about that word a lot lately. Did Masami yearn for revenge? Am I just following her foot steps on the path to… hell? Did I just screw up the rest of my life? I sighed, as it was the only thing I could do. This circle that intertwines death in it's center has to be destroyed. I don't think I know how to though. Not knowing what else to do, I took out my left earring, which was my special good luck charm. Crafted in gold ingots, shaped into the form of a star, I reluctantly cupped it in the palm of my hand. Yes, my whole team needed luck. I turned towards Ryou, and put aside all my discrepancies with him.

"Alright then Ryou… I will continue to following along with this." I said tossing the earring towards him. "I want it back when I am ready to leave. Just make sure everyone is alright… ok?"

"And speaking of leaving…" Ryou remarked while catching my earring. "I have developed a training session for you, and your partners. Tomorrow you are all going to report to the Café after school, or what ever you do for eight hours of the beginning of the day. As for now, someone should wake up Nanako."

"Right." I nodded. Yuki popped Nanako one good time in the middle of the forehead. Trust me, if you ever want to wake up a heavy sleeper, just give them a good popping! Yuki backed away, frightened for everyone knew what Nanako would do if she was ever woken out of her sleep. And she was in her Mew form too… this could get ugly. Nanako blinked a couple of times before glomping the holy hell out of me. I had to mentally block out her idiotic shouts and laughter. It was as if… she had a terrible sugar rush. Urg… sugar.

"TASUMI-CHAN! NAAA!" She shouted and shouted until I had to pry her off of me. Once I had done that, Nanako had glowed a bright turquoise, then looked at us in a confused manor. She had reverted out of her Mew form safely. I was glad. Nanako looked as if she had an epiphany when she gazedupon Ryou.

"Nanako…no…" Yuki began. Nanako's eyes started to shine brightly. This could not be good.

"I… dreamt of everyone in this room… and I had…," Nanako whispered.,"… I had… WINGS!"

I sweat dropped. I sweat dropped very hard.

"Congratulations girls," Ryou spoke, invading our tête-à-tête, "You are now in charge of working the night shift in the Café. At least until Friday. You girls will be working from day to night here. We are going to get some training done."

"Oh no… I can't work here, I'd be tarnishing my cooking honor ya' know!" Nanako retorted. "..And hey… don't I know you from some where?"

For some reason, I wanted to object to Ryou's outlandish comment. But as the leader, I guess I had to bulk up and suck it in! I guess you could say that I am really maturing huh?

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "And you are the Mew who appears to be having trouble controlling her power eh? You are strong, but your strength back fires. To be statistically correct, your Mew prowess activates on its on, regardless of what you will it to do. You need a lot of work Nanako."

"Oh man… my brain just exploded…" Sighed Nanako. Ryou then turned to me.

"Your weapon is working now right Tasumi?"

I nodded my head. "Of course Shirogane-Kun." What? Shirogane-Kun? What in the world did I say that for?

"When I injected you with the Grenada Dove DNA, I purposely injected Nanako. I just thought you might of needed another partner. Come girls, follow me."

Ryou lead us to his laboratory. You know, I had seen this place at its worst. Now, it looked like it was brand new. Everything looked shiny. Nanako and I stopped walking when Ryou signaled Yuki to stand in a red circle drawn into the floor. Ryou walked over to a giant computer, and a whole lot of math and equations covered the screen, followed by random pictures of different animals.

"No cats." I spoke. "My team needs to be as original as it can be. We do not need another Ichigo."

In response to not getting an answer, I ran over to where Ryou was and leaned in to see the screen. I looked through all the animals, and found one that I particularly liked. Not a cat, dog, fish, chicken, bird, dove, monkey, or urm… rabbit, but I pointed at the Galapagos Penguin. Yuki was just calmly standing in one place, her mind drifting in thought.

"One question before you start Shirogane-Sama, what exactly is a Mew Mew?"

"The age old question…." Ryou muttered before facing Yuki. "A Mew is someone who's DNA is capable of being meshed together with animal DNA. You just happen to be compatible as the data says so, with the Galapagos Penguin. Once you are injected with it's DNA, you should expect some major changes… what ever those should be.

"I assume the process is painless?"

"I can't even remember that…" I said, scratching my-needed-to-be-tend-to hair. Thank goodness Ryou had this covered.

"Well, you'd have to ask one of the original Mews Mews… as far as I can tell, the only person who has experienced pain would be Nanako…"

Yuki nodded. "One last question… have you seen Masami? I mean… is she with the Mew Project as well?"

My heart felt as heavy as a big bag full of bricks. The very mention of Masami's name made my eyes tear up. How was I ever going to explain this? Especially in front of Nanako, who surprisingly had been content about this whole thing? Even Ryou was having a hard time getting his wording right.

"The Mew Project is a dirty game. I still have my wound to show it. Masami is dead?" Yuki assumed. I still felt obligated to say nothing.

"What…." Nanako said in a state of shock. "Why would you… say something like that! Of course she isn't!"

"Then where is she?!" I outburst violently. "I watched her, and it is all my fault. I am a Mew Mew, only because I promised her I would always protect her. I am going to make sure she pulls a Jesus."

"She isn't dead, she is just…" Ryou started, but was interrupted by Nanako bawling in tears. She collapsed onto the group, hands working diligently to stop the waterfall raining from her eyes. My eyes were watery too, but as the leader, it is my job to be ready for anything, and most importantly; be strong for everyone else. But I am not a leader. Not yet, because like Nanako, I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears pouring down my cheeks.

"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it right? If we aren't fighting for revenge, what are we fighting for? Shirogane, I don't like our current objection! Are we fighting… for revenge?!" I screamed through muffled tears. Ryou was very sentimental, that I could tell even if he rarely doesn't show it. It was true. We really were fighting aimed at revenge for Masami's death. Anger only saunters around in circles. Revenge repeats past mistakes. Masami wouldn't just go out like that unless she was thirsting for revenge. I faced Ryou, my eyes burning with a dangerous tenacity.

"What was Masami fighting for?"

Yuki stared at us, now knowing this wasn't ordinary child's play. But still, I kept a great grasp on Ryou, my expression not letting him move until I knew the truth.

"She can't… Masami was just here… she wouldn't leave me all alone… no! I just won't believe it! You're lying Tasumi…" Nanako cried, continuing to doubt me.

"I don't really know." Ryou answered simply. "Now, lets continue with this new Mew… shall we?"

And just like that, Ryou totally flipped me off! That is… so not cool! Yuki took one breath before saying something.

"Tasumi, Nanako, What we gain can be far more than we could possibly lose. Some times, the rules have to become tweaked. We don't want to save Masami for revenge. We want to save her from **herself.**"

I cracked a smile as I wiped tears from my eyes. Yuki had just confused me, like my father always dose. Glancing at Nanako, I could tell that she was still crying. Quickly, I compiled a piece of literature in my head. It is what I am best at anyways.

"The flowering vanilla, a daughter's bloom, each March she lived in a tiny white bud. Her tree fed my memory, flitted across my vision with nectar so sweet with sorrow that the sky wept. Oh, such a weight the delicate vanilla butterfly flower had. It took her place somehow and lived for her each year. A tree-gift from the fluttering girls and boys of second grade, now almost middle aged with children named, Nanako, perhaps. She will be eight, the bright moving child of my youth, so spark and full of life. The first that captured my heart and held it, she holds it still. She died this fall, Nanako, her leaves turned and bid a final tremble to the ground. The tree no longer lives, just a sentinel stark and bleak, it's gamine trunk. But, under that canopy that burned my heart again, from brown rotting leaves emerges the everlasting circle of creation, a fragile new beginning, strong with claims of yes." I finished, beaming a smile towards Nanako, who seemed to stop sobbing. She liked my poems. I am still an amateur, but ok, whatever. Everyone was happy now, and that is good. A slight smirk shown form Ryou's face as he grabbed a red button.

"Ready Yuki?" Ryou warned. "Stand perfectly still. We don't need another defected Mew."

Yuki nodded.

"And you know Yuki, after this, you are going to have to explain to me what you were doing with a katana!" I quickly remarked. Ryou began his countdown, and after the number one, he pressed the button. Yuki instantly fell to the ground with a peaceful expression. She knew she was going to be ok. My group so far is calm and ready for the unexpected. Or more so, they will be.

"It's getting late…." I said. It was already ten thirty PM.

"Nanako, would you mind it if I asked you to take Yuki to her home and for yourself to go to your home as well?" Ryou began. "You girls can start the night shift tomorrow. Tasumi, can you stay for just a little while longer? I was hopping to run a test on you."

"Sure, my parents are going to freak out anyway when they notice how long I have been gone working. Might as well stick around."

Nanako smiled with a child like glee as she threw Yuki over her shoulder.

"How are you going to get Yuki in her house quietly?" I inquired. Though I really shouldn't had, because I knew Nanako would find a way.

"Just leave the Sparkling Silence Fairy to me Miruku-Chan!" Ah, she uses my middle name. Tasumi Miruku Lolita. Isn't it just perfect causticness that my middle name just happens to mean milk? Ah, never mind. Nanako enthusiastically dashed for the Café's exit while me and Ryou stood there.

"… You know Ryou… I remember when Ichigo and the others were fighting Masami, and she told me, 'Err… because you wouldn't listen! You have no idea what it is like to feel different! You do not know how it feels to be left alone in the world! No, you are just a helpless Lolita who has everything!,' she said." I paused, feeling another poem in my heart.

"How do I tell you I'm sorry - without a gesture, a look, a touch? How is it I never realized? I hurt you so very much? I do not ask forgiveness, a comfort I'll never deserve. I merely want to let you know, but I cannot find the nerve. To finally confront you, face-to-face. To look you in the eye, to feel your wrath, your apathy; too terrified to try. You called me selfish, I turned away, I festered and I fled; cutting and wounding and lashing out, just to see you if you bled. Betraying and deceiving you, I surely had no right. To snatch away a precious gem; A dark thief in the night. Feels like four years and forever passed, to bring us to this day, when I present these simple words I thought I'd never say. The time has come, it's long past due, to put aside my fear; would this confession torture you, or have you longed to hear? To hear those two forbidden words, to vanquish all the pain, to understand my dearest wish: to know you once again. Theses moments aged me remarkably, though they have not made me wise; I do know I erred irrevocably - for that I apologize."

I should write that down. While I was reciting words from the heart, Ryou was setting up equipment.

"So you like poetry Tasumi?" Ryou asked in an icebreaker sorta way.

"Almost as much as I like being a Mew." I answered in a subtle tone. "Now, I am starting to think if I will be missed when I go. I have so many people to live for. Mom, Dad, Yuki, Coach my coach, Datchi my boyfriend…"

I sighed. "Aye… this is my life after all."

"Tasumi, I need you to transform." Ryou said to me in an order. Ok, so here we go.

"Mew Mew Milk… Metamorpho-sis!" I yelled, turning into my hybrid self. Once I transformed, Ryou put on these chunky laboratory glasses.

"Alright good. Now draw your weapon."

"Milk Swirl Umbrella!" I called out, my umbrella fitting nicely into my hand. I looked at Ryou, who had his hand on some kind of knob thing.

"Now, I am going to see how you fare against the C-25 waves. While outside, I abstracted the waves from the Hell Spawn creature. Seeing as how Nanako can't control her powers, and Yuki has just been injected, they would not be good test subjects. Ready?"

"Tell me when to go!" I yelled. Ryou turned a knob, and through a small tube like thing, tons of air came viscously towards me, almost knocking me down. Then, that air turned to fire. Blood lusting fire. The bad kind of fire. I opened up my umbrella, shielding myself of most the flames.

"Are you ok Tasumi?"

"..Fine!" I replied back. Then, I heard multiple clicks of the knob. The fire grew hotter, more intense then the first time. I struggled desperately, making sure I didn't let go of my umbrella.

"Turn it down!"

"What Tasumi?"

"I said… Turn this thing off!"

"We need to go higher."

I heard more clicks, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I flew off my feat, crashing into multiple boxes. Ryou took off his equipment and shook his head as he walked over to me. He extended his hand to me, which I reluctantly took.

"You could only slightly reach normal, only one-forth of Hell's waves." Ryou shrugged. "You should put a hiatus on poetry, and work on saving Masami, Miruku."

Arrogant much? Isn't he the one who turned the pressure up on me?! And how dare he use my middle name! Only close friends can do that! I grabbed my umbrella while thinking of a sharp reply to say.

"… Well, you just wanted to hold my hand!" I huffed.

"I wouldn't count on that…" Ryou started with a smirk. "You can leave now Miruku."

"I'll leave when I want too, when I am good and ready!" I protested. I looked at the time on the computer, and nearly peed my skirt. It was dead close to eleven thirty. Oh… my parents are going to be so pissed!

"I'll hold you to that Shirogane!" I yelled, while running out of the Café. Hey… I was still a Mew wasn't I? Time to test out my Grenada Dove wings in the starry night sky! It feels good; air running through your hair, glancing at stars from the sky. The temperature was just right, and I felt so animate. Only tomorrow can bring new promises for today.

But then again, I do not cry because I miss you, I cry because I will never see you again.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw… such a great heartfelt ending for this chapter. -Gasps- longest chapter yet guys! The plot is thickening as you can see, so tune in next chapter. Oh yeah, and every time you do not review… a little new born puppy gets mauled by a train. XD So, it would be in your best interest to review, or your puppy will feel sad. D:


	5. Paradise

**A/N:** After this chapter, we will be going full blast into the Hell Spawn Arc. Toffee-Chan, you should be happy to know that your character will be appearing in this chapter. This is in Tasumi's Point Of View again, only because I did not feel like doing it in a certain someone's…. No, it is not Nanako. XD

* * *

"Ribbon… Graceful Scorching Rainbow!" Tasumi commanded, holding out her Milk Swirl Umbrella towards a randomly placed tree in her back yard. She anxiously waited for something to happen, hoping that some kind of blast would erupt from her weapon. So far, all her efforts were for naught. Believing she had no type of special power, she threw her umbrella to the far end of her back yard.

"I don't need this! I don't need anything!" Tasumi concluded, crossing her arms and pouting a bit. Maybe she had some kind of element? Sure, she could fly, but Mint could to. What if her heart is lying to her? What if this time, she needed to avoid her heart and go with her womanly intuition? Tasumi grabbed her umbrella one last time, clutching it as hard as she could. This time she would listen to Grenada.

"Reborn… Graceful Scorching rainbow!" She yelled loudly. Tasumi glanced at the aftereffect. She smiled.

"This is exactly what I was looking for."

* * *

**Chapter Five: Tasumi, the Forbidden Fruits of Love.**

My eyes had so many rings around them as I slowly got out of my bed. Phew… I am so tired. Arguing with Ryou must have really taken its toll on me, because I feel so depleted of energy right now. When I had finally made my way home, it was quite easy for me to sneak in, for my parents were long preoccupied in the joys of sleep. I made my bed, which consisted of numerous pink comforters and plush pillows, and walked, slowly towards my closet. Now, my closet is my individual consecrated shrine. I would like to introduce to you… Tasumi's palace of the Lolita! Corsets, mini skirts, and sleeveless tops, strapless tops, raunchy outfits-- you name it! I can't be a Lolita if I am not going to dress like one eh? However, sadly, I will not be wearing any of my prized possessions because I have to go to school today. I have to go back to the lowly slums of Okamura Jr. High.

Whoop-de-doodad.

Now I have a whole lot on my plate. I have to find another girl suitable for DNA transfusion. Let's see… I have a butterfly, a penguin, and myself who is a Dove. What else would I need? Something that can swim… but not too good… how about a walrus?! On the other hand, you know what? A peacock sounds delightful as well! Peacocks are known for acting vain right? So, whom should I deem this cruel fate to? I know someone who deserves it completely. Misty Williamson, the honorary garbage popular girl at Okamura Jr. High! I chuckled to my self as I grabbed my fuku for school. This was going to be great! I can only imagine her face in a total _oh my God I have a colorful tail _moment. I slowly tiptoed to the bathroom across the hall from my room. Once there, I looked into the mirror, and smiled.

"Still looking good!" I remarked quietly. I do not want to wake my parents up. I took out my silver toothbrush and added some Listerine toothpaste to it. I started to brush my teeth diligently, making sure I left no paranormal residue on my teeth. No, beauty to me is not important really. It makes me fell well whenever I groom myself is all. Disregarding all of my sleeping clothes, I turned the shower on and hopped in. Today was going to be a long day, I could tell. The steam from the hot water was very relaxing…

Wait just a second… didn't my dad remove the shower some time ago? As in, gotten rid of it? Yeah… that is right… I remember him ranting on and on about us never soaking in the tub. First thing, that flashed past my mind was that I was being watched. But… by who? Ah, ghezz, another pedophile thing again. 'Better transform. Wait though… I can't transform in my house?! What would my parents say? No matter… this was important.

"Mew Mew Milk… Metamorpho-sis!" I cried somewhat loudly. My silver choker appeared on my neck, followed by my silver fuku and accessories. I cut the shower off, stepping out of it slowly. Maybe I was just taking this way too seriously. Maybe dad had put the shower back together again. I put my finger to my cheek as I squinted my eyes.

"So, you are the Mew Molt has been talking about eh? You're extraordinarily attractive for such a young age."

Ah, the mysterious talking voice you hear only in movies. It sounds like a woman's voice too. I really hope I am not in the same situation I am currently having pessimisms about. I tensed up as I stared into the ceiling. Whatever this thing is, it knows that I am a Mew, and it might know about Yuki and Nanako as well.

"Are you an Alien or a Hell Spawn?" I shouted. I was only answered back in crude laughter. I sat on my toilet and slumped my shoulders.

"Hey, this isn't a game. I have to go to school soon." I complained. Great. I should know that complaining to the enemy never helps. It only makes matters worse.

"Alright… tell you what… we are going to play a litle game. My game. You win, and I'll spare your life. You loose… and well, you get my proposal."

Great. I felt like I was in the movie Saw. Hump, I am not scared of a messily little voice! I took one-step forward, stared my at my invisible opponent, then smirked.

"Game on then," I self-assuredly sneered. "I hope you can keep up with my unmatched proficiency and constrain, _oh unknown voice of so called death you._"

I grasped my Milk Swirl Umbrella, my thoughts now becoming a bit clearer. I had still to go to school. I was going to be late if I did not take my butt to school…

"You can call me Cherry… I would like you to think of this game as a litle amusement of chess. And let me assure you… I never loose. And quite frankly, I would never loose to a human. However, you could make an extraordinary exception."

"I'll pass." I retorted. "You aren't doing anything to harm Yuki or Nanako are you?!"

"I can assure you no harm will come to them. You knew I already am acquainted with them didn't you? Ah, a theoretical philosopher and beautiful nonetheless. You could be a great candidate for my future lover." Man… Isn't this voice a freaking girl?! I presuppose she has already seen me, in the bathtub… could she be bi? And what exactly is she?! I cannot take this anymore!

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"You can still get me you know… Miruku. I am right outside your bathroom door…"

I quickly opened my eyes and aimed my umbrella towards the door. "Reborn… Milk Graceful Scorching--"

Before I got to finish my sentence, my dad quickly swung the door open, leaving me petrified. However, his facial expression was somewhat perplexing, is that my dad seemed to have an unglued look on his face. I think I might still be in my Mew form. Oh lordy…

"Tasumi… I am only going to ask you once. Where were you lat night?"

I scratched my head a bit. "Um… I was at the Café…"

"With whom?"

Ah, the climax. "Just with my boss Ryou… and that wasn't until the girls left though…"

And to my amazement, my dad just left me with a single, "Ok". I brought my hands to my face and stared at them for a while. I was still in Mew form, but he did not notice anything. I… do not get it at all. Furthermore, he was not angry with me staying way past my curfew at the Café. … But then again… dad was always hard to read.

"I'm sure you are longing for an answer Tasumi. You see, I am a Hell Spawn. I control your whole world now. You dad sees you in your school uniform. Everyone will see you like that, except for a select few."

"Oh, crap you!" I retorted. "I can't wait to find who the hell you are. 'Cause when I do, I'll make sure I defeat you!" Oh my god… I am turning into a typical Magic Girl…. I even finished that with weird pose…

"Oh, and Tasumi? Dog won't forsake his master because of his poverty; a son never deserts his mother for her homely appearance." My dad called out into the hallway. Today is going to become a bad day isn't it?

"W.T.F dad." I spoke, confused at his outburst. I wish he would stop doing that!

"Even a hare will bite when it is cornered." He chuckled. I sighed. I was not going to get a straight answer out of him was I?

"Where is mom at anyway?"

Almost as if I summoned her, here she comes. Running through into the hallway, her arms open for my body to fill them. Oh, mother. Oh dear mother. Oh dear loveless mother…. She was still wearing her pink sweats and headband from her physical fitness yesterday. Yeah, laugh all you want… so what if my mother is a tad overweight… she still is my mother! She gave me a bear hug, suffocating the crap out of me.

"Mom… glad to see you are… still normal." I said through breathless complaints.

"Mu, mu, am I just glad you are alright! Happiness is like a sunbeam, which the least shadow intercepts, while adversity is often as the rain of spring!"

"What the heck?" I yelled, pulling away from her. "You are doing it too?!"

"What… do you mean mu?"

"Her mu?" My dad said, invading once again in my tête-à-tête.

"No… that weird proverb stuff! We are not Chinese!" I answer back sternly. Heck yeah, I love my Japanese heritage! Damn straight!

"Never write a letter while you are angry, Tasumi." Dad insisted. What the… I am not writing anything! They are so weird… my freaky weird family! Well, I guess I cannot say anything, because I am a Mew after all aren't I?

"B-But… I am not writing anything!"

"Mu, he is right Tasumi… you were actually born in the bright city of Taiwan. You are Taiwanese, Mu."

"WHAAAAAAT?" I yelled, shaking my head violently and pulling on my blue colored hair. "And you are telling me this now? Why? Oh, my God… you two are horrible! I have been believing I was Japanese for about four-teen years!"

"Well… why wouldn't you think that? Oh… you never asked!" Mother said. "Anyways, mu, bye bye Tasumi Dear! Have fun at school!"

And you know what sweet mother did next? She pushed me. Mother pushed me down the steps. As I tumbled down my short staircase, I kind of had been reminded of Café Mew Mew. I huffed quietly before running to my front door.

"You two are crazy!" I yelled before grabbing my suitcase and running out the door. Great it is pouring outside. This is not the first time that is for sure. Actually, rain often sooths me. I was born in April, the rainy month of them all. In the month of April, I can really give you some very nice and beastie poetry. I call that month my superstar time, because I shine like Super Nova at that moment. I quickly ran to Okamura Jr. High, and when I arrived at the school, I stopped to catch a few breaths of air. I quickly glanced at my watch that I slipped on while leaving my home. I have enough time to get to class on time. Wow, that is sweet. I walked towards my locker, and put the combination in. I stuffed my suitcase in my locker, and took out my notebook. A simple notebook will last me throughout the day! Oh yeah, and do not forget a good gel-pen! I walked nonchalantly to my homeroom class. Inconspicuously, I could see three other girls in the room.

One was Lettuce, and the other two some random chicks. They were not trying to pick on Lettuce, so I just left it alone. My teacher was knocked out, her head on her desk. I could hear her snoring all the way from the back of the room! I opened up my notebook, and then set my pen to the paper.

"Hey, aren't you the one writing the graduation song?" One of the random girls spoke as she walked up to me. I nodded. Wow, my reputation precedes me. The girl standing in front of me had short blonde hair, and I guess her friend followed behind her had short brown hair.

"The name is Kiwa, and this here is Toffee." the blond spoke. I nodded and shook both of the girl's hands. All right this is weird. I am getting a very bad vibe off these two.

"So… you weren't in my homeroom a day ago… what's with the sudden change of heart?" I asked, befuddled.

"They seemed to have switched our classes up." Toffee spoke in a quite voice. She must be very considerate to not wake up Sensei Chiharu…. Anyway, that is why Lettuce is probably in here too… but why the sudden change? Could this be that voice's doing? I slowly arose from my seat, once again remembering that I was still in Mew form. I mean, if I de-transformed, I would be naked… wouldn't I…

"Damnit!" I exclaimed, as I threw my pen on the floor. Everyone glanced at me, but thank goodness, Chiharu-Sama was still asleep.

"What is wrong?" Toffee asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. "So, what did you want to know Kiwa?"

"Nothing really, I just don't want you to fail graduation is all. Oh, and did you hear about Datchi?"

"What?!" I gawked. Here we go… "What do you mean… this is about some gossip right?"

"Hey, Tasumi… Datchi is going out with Misty. Didn't you know? I mean… she told everyone you knew."

Now I am pissed. No, I am not pissed; I am now having a lust for revenge, again. Nevertheless, with class starting in two minuets, and the classroom flooding with new students, and gah, that freaky voice, I am so screwed. I huffed as I sat back in my seat. Sensei Chiharu lifted her head up once the bell rung. I could tell by the way she stood that she was ready to crash. However, when her gaze met with all the new students in the class, her eyes widened.

"What the… am I still having a nightmare?"

"No Chiharu Sensei… they said that their schedules just got changed." I replied.

"Oh really…" Chiharu-Sama sighed as she sat back down into her chair. "Well, this is a writing class… Tasumi… would you enlighten us on one of your creative works?"

What? Man… that is not fair! I am in a room with about twenty unknown kids! (With the exception of Lettuce) I grabbed my not book, trying to seem all cool and collected. I flipped to a random page, because all of my poems are epic. So I think.

"You are my bright star in the shadows of the night. The warmth on my skin when clouds dim the sunlight. When spirit turns dry, you bring a soft gentle rain that quenches my thirst like the finest champagne. Your smiles, your kisses, your touch softly tender, my heart has no choice except to surrender. Like a melody, a beautiful love song, you stay in my mind whenever I'm gone. As I hurry home, at the end of the day, your welcoming thoughts bring a message my way. Your voice is the breeze whispering in my ear, 'I miss you sweetheart, I can't wait 'till you're here.'"

I got a mild applause, and I have to admit, that wasn't my best work. Chiharu-Sama smiled at me while dramatically pointing at me.

"You see! This is what Creative Writing class is for!"

I smiled, and looked into the crowd of people. Hey, Nanako and Yuki are here! I started to walk towards my desk, until I heard a whispering sound that only seemed to get louder.

"Hey Miruku. Nice poem. You wrote that while thinking of me right?"

I stopped in my tracts. Toffee and Lettuce gave me weird looks, seeing as how they were right next to me.

"Something wrong?" Chiharu Sensei inquired. Today is not a good day…. In the corner of my eye, I saw Coach walk into the classroom. Yep, she was going to pull me out! However, something odd struck me. Coach would normally say hey to me… or at least, perceive me. Coach walked right past me, and then went to talk to Chiharu Sensei. I continued to walk to my desk. Once at my destination, I sat down.

"No way." I mumbled. I Coach's left hand was an umbrella. And you know what? It looked like my Milk Swirl umbrella. All hell…. I grabbed someone's pencil and walked up to the font near Lettuce.

"Hey Lettuce, watch out… Coach isn't Coach." I alleged. She nodded her head.

"Now that that is taken care of," Coach spoke, "I'd like to show your kids my new novelty umbrella."

I tensed up way too quickly. Coach was not Coach, and she was about to kill everyone. Oh hell, I have to stop this. B-But… how? Coach rose her umbrella up as she opened it.

"I call this umbrella, Milk Swirl Umbrella."

Lettuce quickly rose up.

"Reborn… Milk Graceful Scorching Rainbow." Coach mumbled.

"Oh hell!" I yelled, pushing coach onto the ground. The feathers that emitted from the umbrella floated all around the classroom. The students were all captivated by their multicolored hues. To bad, they were all about to get pwned.

"Tasumi, what has gotten into you!?" Chiharu-Sama yelled. I ignored her.

"Everybody! Get out now!" I yelled. Of course, everyone thought I was dumb.

"I think she is serious!" Toffee sided with me. She, and about maybe, four other people ran towards the door. Kiwa ran with them.

"Hey ya' Tasumi… you sure about this?" Nanako asked. Yuki just grabbed her arm and ran into the hallway.

"Damn it you! This isn't funny!" I bellowed. Then, right in front of my eyes, the classroom erupted in flames. I jumped in front of Chiharu-Sama, who right now was terrified. The flames were not much, thanks to the training Ryou had given me. Even though I knew I was still in Mew form, the school fuku that I was apparently wearing crumbled off me.

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce cried, transforming into her Mew form. Chiharu-Sama fainted right on the spot into my arms. Good, she will not be a bother then. I looked at the students who now had first-degree burns on them… maybe second. I gritted my teeth.

"Lettuce… go get Ichigo and Mint!" I instructed. She took my order and sprinted out the door.

"What did you do to Coach?" I yelled to the voice. Coach was staring at me with malice in her eyes.

"She is in a series of nightmares that I designed, silly Miruku. I call it, Cherry's Copycat Nightmare Onslaught."

"So you are a girl." I snickered. "I so am going to kill you."

Thinking about Nanako and Yuki, I made my way to the hallway. Kiwa, Toffee, and the others were gone. Nanako and Yuki were the only ones there. Before I even reached the threshold, a saw a red blur. Then, a set of lips locked with mine. For a second, I thought it was Datchi, coming to rescue me and all, but when I opened my eyes, the distain look of a woman with long red hair, wearing a torn up polo shirt came to my vision. That had to be cherry. She quickly disappeared, and I began to spit my heart out as I ran towards Nanako and Yuki.

I let out huge amounts of sighs while spitting anyone traits of Cherry's ew… spit. What ever this icky green stuff is … all I know is that I am not happy right now! I clenched my teeth as Coach and my principle now looked mindlessly angrily at us with red glaring eyes. Nanako and Yuki took two steps back before Nanako pointed her index finger towards both of our newly found antagonists. Cherry stood next to them, predominantly smirking at me. Urg… I am so pissed right now. Students from another class ran past us in a frantic nature, not even noticing that there was a dove hybrid standing right in front of them. I turned around to witness students falling down the staircase, toppling over each other. I balled my fist up, turning to face Nanako and Yuki, who right now, were out of words to say.

"Ah… we have a problem…" Nanako said with a frightened tone. Scratch what I just said… Nanako always has something to say. I gritted my teeth, as I knew that I have to walk them both through the whole Mew transformation process.

"Check, Miruku-Sama. In chess, check is a move by which a piece directly threatens the opposing king, or the position resulting from this move. The king must escape from this position to avoid checkmate." Cherry chuckled. "Then, I may have you all to myself." She finished, winking at me. Oh, God please spare her dear

life…

"Milk Swirl Umbrella!"

I pointed my umbrella directly at Cherry, both my hands grasping the bar.

"Ah… that is it! Reborn… Graceful Scorching Rainbow!"

Har har! Cue my exploding gaudy feathers of calamity! The hallway began to crumble only slightly. Nanako put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, and her eyes were filled with a juvenile resolve. I nodded because I knew exactly what she was going to ask of me.

"The words will come to you!" I exclaimed. I sifted through the cement and smoke to look for Yuki, leaving Nanako to stand by herself, ranting about the absents of jell-o?! I couldn't find Yuki, no matter how hard I tried to look through the smoke. Damn it! I am not fit to be leader! Not just yet! Oh my freaking God, I might just kill some one…

"Behind you Miruku!"

I swiftly turned around, only to be met with Cherry's fist in my face. I spun backwards, my body chipping away from the school's badly selected flooring. I finally hit a wall, stopping me from flying across the hallway. My face was now bruised up as my integrity shattered instantly. I brought my hand up to my face as my free hand slowly balled up into a fist of rage. Thoughts of Masami slowly filled my mind, as well as images of Nanako and Yuki.

"_You write very well Tasumi! Ya' should write songs for me some time!"_

"_Tasumi… I don't like the fact that you let guys walk all over you… so don't complain about me protecting you!"_

"_Tasumi watch out. Misty is right behind you."_

I stood up with the intent of killing Cherry. I want her dead. I want her to pay. I do not care where the hell she came from, or who the hell she thinks she is…

"Cherry… it is time for you to give up the ghost!" I bellowed. Shortly after, a little tiny dagger flew directly past my face, only inches away from impacting me. I went into a quick state of shock, watching the dagger from the corner of my eye incase the wall in a chilling ice coating. Now at this moment, I have given up all hope. My third real battle and I am already screwed.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!" I heard from afar. My eyes lit up with hope. That meant at least some one was here to help me. Cherry walked up to me with one of her daggers hugged tightly in her hands. I swallowed by breath. To petrified to move, I finally realized what Masami meant when she told me I knew nothing about her. She probably had to fight things stronger then Cherry. Cherry pulled her dagger towards my throat.

"Checkmate." Cherry said in an outward laugh. I gritted my teeth.

"Alright Cherry, so you win, big deal. I am not that ego inflated. However I have one question. Do you know Masami?"

I must have pushed a bad button, because Cherry's grip tightened around her dagger. Cherry's silted eyes pierced into my own.

"That ingrate Artimas praises? You know that weakling?"

I arched my eyebrow. Cherry knows Masami eh? This was huge information. I slowly managed to put my left hand behind my back.

"Milk Swirl Umbrella." I murmured. My weapon appeared in my hand. "What has you so worked up?"

"You know what?! Shut up Miruku before I have to kill you." Cherry said bitterly. Crap, my ideas never work.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

A massive wave of water came hurdling at Cherry and I, completely sending us down the staircase. I pertained my balance quickly, hoping that I saw Yuki and Nanako. I got more then I even wanted, because Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint were standing with Yuki and Nanako. Well, actually, Mint and Ichigo were busy fending off Coach and the Principle. I didn't care if Cherry was still here, all I cared about were meeting my friends. To my amazement, Yuki had transformed already. Her fuku consisted of the colors black, white, and blue. Black was the dominating color of her fuku. Yuki wore a black tap dancer's hat and a standard tap dancing fuku that in the back, draped down to her ankles. She wore a white bow tie, and wore blue ribbons in her hair. She also wore black tap dancing shoes and surprisingly, wore no gloves. Although I was pleased with her transformation, I was upset about Nanako, who just couldn't get her transformation right at all. The other Mews need help right now, so let me stop my thinking.

"I show you Miruku-Sama… you belong to me!" I heard someone scream. I turned around, and Cherry had thrown a dagger that was on a sure trail towards my face. I knew it was impossible to evade it because my body was once again mobilized in fear.

"Tasumi!" Lettuce cried.

"Cauliflower Restoration Cane!" Yuki chanted, bringing her right hand to her side. A long, black, white, and blue cane with a heart on the top of it found its way into Yuki's grasps.

"Reborn… Cauliflower Preparation Shield!" She said while dancing her heart out. A black shield formed in front of me, halting Cherry's attack. I could breathe once more.

"Ya' did it Yuki!" Nanako praised. Nanako reached out to touch Yuki, but Yuki sent her a glare.

"I can not stop dancing!" Yuki remarked. "If I do, the shield will fall!" Sweet… I think I can fight with this thing up… as long as Yuki doesn't stop dancing!

"Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise!" I heard Ichigo below. She must be finishing fighting Coach.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!" Yep, ditto for her.

Cherry was still in awe, examining the shield around me, probably gathering information to take back to her leader! I will **not **let that happen! My grip tightened on my umbrella as I ran up to Cherry and delivered a well deserved kick to her face. She fell back into the lake that Lettuce had delivered onto the floor. My fuku? Totally Drenched in water. My hair? Just as bad as my fuku. I don't care about my appearance any longer. I pulled Cherry by her hair and threw her against the wall. Cherry let out a number of gasps, but I wasn't about to show her any mercy.

"You like terrorizing people for fun? Playing chess does not mean you can play with other people's lives!" I said as I kicked the Hell Spawn in her face. Cherry winced, before glairing at me. She totally disappeared right in front of my eyes. Now, she was overhead me.

"We Hell Spawn are not like the Aliens! Don't toy with me…"

Cherry called forth a barrage of daggers to surround me. Bad move Cherry, I can fly. I flew into the air with great speed. I hit Cherry with a lot of high kicks to the stomach. Cherry recklessly threw a punch at my face, missing horribly. I took this opening to deliver a powerful punch onto the top of her head, leaving her to hit the floor with an awesome impact. I grabbed Cherry's ripped polo shirt and held my fist to her face. The other Mews now looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"Artimas is just going to kill Masami and her family… so why bother?" Cherry laughed through her pain. I frowned intensely.

"You… because she is my friend!" I yelled, cynically punching Cherry's face till blood started to poor from my glove covered hand. I just couldn't stop. I felt all of my pain emptying out upon Cherry's face. My eyes widened with an outrageous hilarity, one full of reprisal. I looked into Cherry's eyes, still impacting her face. They were filled with egotism, and even though she felt pain, she was still able to crack a smile.

"Tasumi…" Ichigo began, but suddenly stopped when a tear trickled down Lettuce's face. I knew Ichigo had felt like me at a time in her life. Lettuce on the other hand, was trembling softly, before collapsing onto her knees.

"P-Please… Tasumi… violence, is never the answer!" She sobbed. I ignored her dead on, still inflicting pain. Mint consoled Lettuce, as Yuki just stood there calm and collected. I wasn't going to stop. The water under my feat was now a deep red, the color of arrogant blood. It wasn't mine. That blood will never be mine. I'm going to kill her. A life for a life, and I mean it. One more punch should do it…

"Tasumi stop it ya'!" I heard someone yell. I turned around quickly, to witness Nanako running towards me in full speed, tears flying form her olive colored eyes. She reached out towards me, as if she was planning to stop my attack. As if. Once Nanako reached me, I forcefully grabbed her arm, and swung her across the floor. Yuki tensed up at me, de-transforming out of Mew form.

"Stay out of my way Nanako! I have to avenge Masami! A life for a life!" I screamed. I glanced at Nanako, and I could tell that she was lost in a deep thought. On top of that, she kept stating, "You… you hit me…," over and over again. Ichigo summoned her Strawberry-Bell and aimed it right at me. I wasn't the least bit scared as I would have been. I have to conquer my nightmare, damn it!

"You can't do this Tasumi! You are my leader!" Yuki roared.

"I am sorry Tasumi, but I'll have to shoot you again if you don't put Cherry down now!" Ichigo joined. I sighed.

"That is your team." I pointed at the crying Lettuce and Mint. "This is my team, and whenever you grow the balls to save Masami is fine by me!"

"You… you… hit me…" Nanako murmured before standing up. She now looked like a mindless child instead of a happy one. Cherry busted out a laugh, which made me want to silence her for good. The only thing that stopped me, was Nanako whispering;

"Mew Blueberry… Metamorphosis."

Almost instantly, a very strong turquoise wind sent a huge portion of the school's roof flying sky high. It took everything I possibly had to stand in the same place. Cherry disappeared from my sights, and the other Mews took heed. Pieces of wall started to hit me violently, I have never seen a power like this before! I mean, the first time Nanako did this is with that butterfly Chimera Anima, but wow. Nanako's fuku consisted of the colors turquoise and black; turquoise being the dominate color. Her Fuku was mainly all ribbons, I mean, she had ribbons tied up to both her arms, and down her legs. Her ribbons were black of course. Nanako had really long turquoise hair. I mean… really long. Two messy pointy-tails were on top of her head, and two black antennae spouted from her head. Nanako wore turquoise colored short-shorts with black trim, and a one strap shirt that was very tight on her. Of course her shirt was turquoise. The shirt's bottom was shaped like Ichigo's, only the strands of the shirt reached her knees, and the back of it tumbled down onto the floor. Two curly long turquoise strands of hair plummeted around her face as Nanako looked at me through turquoise eyes. To sum her fuku up, it was messy, but tomboyish at the same time. Totally Nanako.

I looked at the Mews, and then I totally figured that I would let Cherry go. However, Nanako forbade that from happening. I faced Nanako, who looked like she was going to smite me at any given moment. I took one-step towards Nanako, which only ended up in me flying into the sky by a hostile hurricane.

"Ichigo, we have to save her!" Mint sad in a apprehensive tone as I tumbled into the air. She isn't all prissy is she?

"Blueberry… shockwave guitar." She muttered yet again. My eyes widened in fear. Holy crap, Nanako's Mew weapon is a guitar. That alone is enough to scare the living heck out of me. Yuki grunted. I am sure she'll save me right? Then again, don't I have wings? I can fly far away from here! With all my might, a beat my wings as hard as I could, but the air current was to strong. I am toast! Didn't I have a talk about revenge yesterday? I am a total fool. Yuki ran up to Nanako, raising her hand to Mint, who was damn near close to shooting Nanako with her arrow. Nanako didn't fight Yuki, but her glare became steady. She has a plan. Ha! She has a plan!

"_I took a walk around the world, to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of times. But I watched the world go to the dark side of the moon." _Yuki sang softly. I had no idea what she'd accomplish by singing, and heck, she wasn't even good at it. If anything, Yuki was quite horrid at singing. At least I knew what she was singing though. She was singing Kryptonite from the American band; Three Doors Down. How odd…

"_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah. I watched the world go to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end."_

Nanako smiled, still in her Mew form, and started to strum her guitar strings. She then started to harmonize with Yuki. I see what she did. Yuki was always a smart one. She was giving Nanako her identity back.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite."_The wind died down, and I took this moment to utilize floating down to the earth. All that could be heard now, was Nanako's guitar, and Yuki and Nanako's vocals. Nanako had done a cover to this song a few months ago. She played it non-stop, and I remember the lyrics oh so well. Even though I can't sing for jack, I guess I can try to help too!

"_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground." _I sang with them. We sounded like three drunken girls in a bar. But I was having fun, to say the least.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite."_

Nanako flashed a smile at me as she stopped playing. Ichigo and the others met up with us quickly. I looked up into the sky, and the sun was shining brilliantly upon us. Great! Another day saved!

"Phew, Tasumi… don't do that again…" Yuki sighed. I nodded.

"I am so sorry guys…" I muttered. "Where is Cherry?"

"She got away." Ichigo answered. Sensing that the job was done, I turned around to face the exit. I know the law enforcement were going to come sooner or later. And frankly, I do not want to be caught on Television.

"Yeah! Lets go to the Café and celebrate ya' know!" Nanako exclaimed. I totally agreed! I turned around, but what I came to see was my worst nightmare, for the one person I hated the most, was standing right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh love! Tasumi is a freak! This is gold!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ha, that cliff is so fun! And guess what? The title has three meanings. See if you can guess em'!


	6. Hell

**A/N:** Chapter six people! So, I had a choice of doing a number of different points of views.

Pistachio's point of view.

Yuki's point of view.

Nanako's point of view.

Cherry's point of view.

Masami's point of view.

Misty's point of view.

Or Cherry's point of view.

Trust me, this was a hard decision. I wanted to do Misty's since, you know, it is her turn to be mauled, kidnapped, and ultimately beaten to a pulp by the Mews, but I was like nah, it would not work. Masami is excluded to, just 'cause I thought I'd make you guys suffer, because I have decided that you guys will not see Masami till the last chapter. Cherry's point of view would have been boring in my opinion, and Yuki's would be monotonous and all talkative, 'cause lets face it, Yuki thinks a lot, but doesn't really talk. I actually started to write Pistachio's point of view, but I will save hers for later. Therefore, that just leaves Nanako! Muhaha!

* * *

"Mommy, I'm scared … what are those gray things flying across the lights outside?" Asked a frightened, seven year old Nanako. Nanako's olive eyes shimmered with fear, and her long, lustrous hair shimmered in her mother's lap. Nanako and her mother sat beside a window, Nanako peering out of it curiously. Nanako's mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, smiling softly.

"Those are just moths ya' know," she answered sweetly. Nanako still frowned.

"But they're so ugly Mom! Call Dad from work and tell him to get over here pronto and beat those things to a pulp!"

"Nanako dear… ya' know that moths used to be butterflies?"

"Butterflies?"

"Yes, dear, they use to be beautiful butterflies. The moths were pretty, and they had every color of the rainbow plastered on their giant wings. One day, while flying into the boundless sky, the moths were flying with the butterflies, but there was a horrible storm. The moths wanted to do something about it, so they started to beat their wings as hard as they could to stop the storm from ruining all that they loved. The vibrant colors left their wings, and the only color left was gray. The colors once belonging to them molded into the sky, creating a rainbow of sunshine."

Nanako sunk into her mother's lap, lost into her own world of butterflies and moths.

* * *

**Chapter Six: -Nanako- Curiosity Gave Kitty a Seizure**

What the… it's Misty? And she has a camera, and she is filming us, too?! I hope Tasumi has a plan, 'cause this could either end really good, or very, very badly! I glanced at everyone behind to meet frightened faces. The police sirens are buzzing louder now outside and I can hear all kinds of voices like, "Oh, my baby," or "The school's ceiling is gone." We don't have time for silly games! I am Mew Blueberry, and I will not let Misty destroy my first fight as Mew Blueberry! Yeah, it is time to totally rock 'n roll!

"Hey, get her!" I yelled out aloud, pointing my ribbon wrapped index finger at the pink-haired teenager. The instant I yelled, Misty blinked, and Tasumi ran ahead of me. I felt sorry for Yuki, who was de-transformed at this time. I mean, Misty is going to totally give away Yuki's secret identity! And if I know Misty, she's gonna put this on youtube without trouble, and with no mercy at all! Yuki took the hint and silently transformed again. Man… I never get tired of the bright light that shines off us Mews when we transform! I always feel enlightened, somehow! … Have you ever tried to eat light before? Let me tell ya', it is the best. Thing. Ever. … I think…

"Ichigo, we don't have much of a choice here!" Tasumi remarked as she ran towards Misty. Ha, Misty is so dumb! She just flinched as Tasumi scoped her up, bridal style. Dude, Misty is so going to get owned. She should have run when she had the chance! Now that Mew Blueberry is in the building, no one can possibly stop me! Ichigo ran up to me, ready to give me some type of orders. I'll listen… just this once, because Mew Blueberry is most certainly not a sidekick! Sidekicks suck, and are always getting in the way! If anything, Ichigo is my sidekick, hee, hee. I just treat her with respect, like any super hero would! Ha, I bet I could take down Superman! Remember, I am going to take down Café Mew Mew, no matter what! …And in doing so, I will destroy Ryou!

"Mint, take Lettuce and fly towards Café Mew Mew. We gotta get out of here before something terrible happens."

Mint nodded, and grabbed Lettuce's hand. See, and Minto and Lettuce are what we'd like to call backup. Like, if Superman was getting his butt handed to him, and he had some kind of kryptonite right in front of him, Robin would save the day! Right? Yeah ….

"All right Ichigo, you better be there too!" And just like that, they were off! Whoosh!

"Let me go, love!" A pause, a few yanks, and then a scowl. "People will pay good money to see Tokyo Mew Mew from me!" I heard Misty yell as she was thrown across Tasumi's shoulders. Tasumi gritted her teeth. Boy, would I hate being in Tasumi's shoes right now… I mean, Misty never stops complaining.

"Yuki…" Tasumi agitatedly commanded. Yuki leisurely walked up to Tasumi and eyed Misty. Then, with her magical sparkly silence fairy powers, she thumped Misty's forehead and Misty took a deep nap. You know… I wonder how Yuki does it. Seriously, she is freakin' amazing with her magic tricks and things! Tasumi then flew off into the air. I grabbed Ichigo and Yuki's hands, and I was going to follow Tasumi, but one thing stopped me.

"Put your hands up in the air, high and dry!"

Guns were cocked at me, and Ichigo yelped with a silent nya. The leader of the group had orange eyeliner on, and green lipstick. She had long brown hair that was put in a long braid. I mean, God, was her hair thin! She wore a white polo shirt, with orange overalls and green leggings. She reminded me of someone… I just can't put my finger on it. In fact, all jokes aside, she looks funny!

"Mew Blueberry," Yuki spoke nonchalantly. Ichigo looked like she was sweating bullets. After the police force walked in the school, (twenty of them, to be exact) the whole Konichiwa Television crew stormed in. They immediately shoved microphones into Ichigo's face.

"Are these your new partners?"

"Mew Strawberry, did you guys injure all of these students?"

"What are these odd ears of yours?"

Ichigo sweat dropped as Yuki nodded at me. I laughed silently. This was a perfect chance to do something totally awesome! Whatever Yuki thought I'd do, I wasn't going to do, 'cause c'mon! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Let's see what thunderous chaos I could cast on these guys!

"The name's Mew Blueberry," I said with my air guitar pose. "I am a good friend of Nanako Aruwimi, and you know what… you better buy her wonderful music, and -"

"Mew Blueberry," Yuki huffed. God, I know what I am doing! She doesn't have to get all snarky on me! I quickly grabbed Ichigo and Yuki's hands and hovered from the ground.

"You sure you can handle two people Na-Mew Blueberry?" Ichigo remarked. Of course, I can!

"Move back!" Yuki said to the newscasters. I guess the police thought that she was talking to them. The television people took heed. And the orange calamity in front of me eyed me up and down, her finger fidgeting with the trigger to her gun. She wouldn't… I mean… shoot me now, would she? I mean, I'm Mew Blueberry… I'm like Superman, so that would make me invincible right? No matter! She can attack me all she wants! It will never hurt!

"I would!" she answered. What… she did that crazy Pistachio mind read thing on me! My eyes widened as I let go of the others' hands. Oh no, I am going to win this game fair and square!

"Pistachio?" I questioned.

"Excuse me?" She muttered. "If you are trying to get a name, I am Kiwa, the head Midashi of the Tokyo Police Administration Bureau! I have already failed at catching you mutants! I am not going to let you freaks run amok in this city any longer!"

"Kiwa?" Yuki and I muttered in unison. Alright, my Nanako senses are telling me that this person is either God; or an Alien! …And my Nanako senses are never, ever wrong!

"Enough games, fire!" Kiwa yelled, pointing at us. No way, that is a dirty trick! Yuki can't dance now, so we can't evade this onslaught of bullets! It doesn't matter to me though, because I am invincible, but I need to save Ichigo and Yuki! I need to do that thing that I did when I was fighting Tasumi… I think…. But how…?

"Bulletproof time!" I said, grabbing Ichigo and Yuki's hands. I started to beat my wings as fast as I could to generate a sound-like barrier… I think…. Really, I was just winging it! Get it? Ha! I flew into the air as high as I could. Once I felt content with my freedom, I glanced down at all the photographers flashing pictures at us, and I hummed to the sound of the many ambulance sirens.

"Try harder next time Kiwa, maybe then you can fly to!" I yelled before I flew back to the Café.

"Flying in the air like this… It feels great." Ichigo sighed. "I wish I had wings... Then I could fly my troubles away. Guys… I feel like we really messed up this time. So many people got hurt today…"

"I understand," Yuki replied, all astute and stuff. "But Ichigo…. We can't sob for things we don't have any control over. I guess we won't be having school anytime soon."

I closed my eyes for a quick second. Ya' know… I think this is the first time I've ever used my wings…. Next time, I should practice flying with airplanes! That will be so much fun! Maybe I'll hit a few birds, and almost hit a few branches, and stuff! Before I knew it, we reached the Café. I carefully landed on the ground, and we all stood at the entrance at Café. I could almost hear Tasumi screaming at the top of her lungs, and Misty's aggravated attempts to get away! Woo! This is gonna' be fun! Ichigo opened the doors, and we were greeted by Keiichiro smiling and waving at us. Mint ran over to us, de-transformed and all.

"We have a problem, Ichigo… and if someone doesn't stop these two from screaming… I might just…"

"I got it!" I said enthusiastically. Tasumi's expression was a violent one. She had a TV remote clutched so tightly in her hands I thought it would break from the pressure. Ryou was standing next to her, and they were both fixated on the 42'' inch TV in front of them. Misty was tied up in one of the Café's chairs, and whoever did it did not skimp on the tape. Man, today is gonna be a good day. Yuki chatted it up with Ichigo and Mint, and I walked over to Tasumi and Ryou.

"They can't do this Ryou! This isn't right!" Tasumi admonished. "That wasn't Coach, it was Cherry! It was all Cherry!"

"For real?" I remarked. I turned the volume up on the TV set.

"….For those of you who have just gotten the news… Kiyoko Suna, the female coach member of Okamura Jr. High School will be facing multiple charges of Child Abuse, Attempted murder, and First Degree Murder. A female student was found dead outside the school. Okumura Jr. High will be closed, and further decision of whether to demolish it or rebuild it will be decided later today. Criminal Investigation Bureau investigators will interrogate any survivors, as they have already started with two individuals."

"Err!" Tasumi exhaled violently, tossing the remote control towards a wall. "This is all her fault! Coach cannot survive in jail! What is she going to tell the police? That she was high, and she did not know what she was doing? This. Is. Basically. Rape. I am calling this rape!"

"Well, now…. Haven't you girls gotten into a predicament…" Ryou sighed. What? What have you been doing all day, mister shiny pants? Excuse me, but I have been facing appending doom!

"Ryou, Tasumi… Nanako… remember at the school, when we talked to that police officer Kiwa?" Ichigo suggested. Oh yeah! Tasumi quickly turned around towards us.

"…And that police officer Kiwa looked like Kiwa in our class, except for that she had looked an almost older version! And on top of that, she read my mind like Pistachio!"

Everybody turned to face me, and just now, I realized something important. I just messed up. It was apparent that Kiwa was Kiwa. But then… what about Toffee? See, kiddos, hanging out with the wrong crowd is bad! Very, very bad indeed ok! You don't know what you could be hanging out with… mutant… Hell Spawn… or Alien… anything!

"So, this Kiwa is a problem. I knew I should have trusted my gut," Tasumi mumbled.

"The hard part is while we were in the hallway, Toffee saw almost everything that went down," Yuki said. "And I don't know about seeing another person either. Unless he or she was being held hostage by Misty here. Worst-case scenario, Toffee or Daisuke knows who we are and spills the beans. Our parents will be arrested, we will be experimented on, and I think Ryou will be in more trouble then I can say."

Tasumi slowly walked over to Misty with a blatant expression on their face, and freakin' ripped the duct tap off her lips! Ha! That is hilarious!

"Love, you guys are in so much trouble," Misty said, almost too fast to comprehend. Tasumi narrowed her eyes.

"Ryou…" She said, pointing at Misty. "I want her to be injected. Misty is going to be my final Mew."

"Wut'?" I abruptly said. Everyone had a crazy expression on his or her faces. Why Misty? Out of everyone?

That is a crazy thing to say, don't you think? Ryou has a serious look on his face. Misty shrieked when Tasumi uttered the word 'inject'. Her prominent hazel eyes widened in fear. She's totally freakin' out here! Man, this is what I call gold! And woo, look at Ryou! I can just feel the confusion radiating off him! Even Mint, who was on her cell phone, glanced at Tasumi and Misty. Man, I didn't notice it before, but Mint always has the new stuff… I mean, that cell phone looks important and posh to boot! Alright, who is Mint killing in her spare time? I mean, unless she is freakin' loaded or something, that is the only way I'll believe her money situation! Anyway, Tasumi grabbed onto Misty's chair and started to walk toward the lab with Misty in tow. She stopped in aggravation, looking at everyone with fire in her eyes. Man, has Tasumi lost it or what?

"Well don't just stand there! How else are we going to get her down there?"

After Tasumi made her point, I guess Misty now had figured that she was helpless now, and so she started screaming. Then Pudding joined her; I guess she thought it was sort of a contest or something. Mint folded her arms in aggravation, trying to talk to whoever she was on the phone with. Man, what the heck is going on? There is so much commotion; I cannot even think straight! I covered my ears and walked over to Yuki.

"Hey, should we help her?!" I half-asked and half-screamed. Yuki nodded her head as she started to walk towards Tasumi, and hey, I followed her! I want this yelling to stop! Stop, I say… please! My ears hurt so badly. ..Wait… I am not de-transformed, am I? Ah hah! I also have extra butterfly ear hearing! Yes!

"Hey, Shirogane, would you mind looking up some peacock DNA for me? I don't know, it can be anything!" Tasumi asked, pulling the chair down into the basement. Ryou got her drift and willingly accepted. He managed to walk past us, and Keiichiro followed. I mean, who was that guy to meddle with Tasumi's choosing? I mean, I'm not all for interrupting important business and stuff, but look what he did to everyone else! Yep, good move Ryou. Very good move indeed… I think….

"Don't you think you are… being too violent with her?" Lettuce said softly. What? I know she knows who Misty is! I mean, she talks about practically everyone! At this point, anything goes! Therefore, I raised my hand and waved it in the air, placing a smile on my face.

"Nya… the first ever kidnapping DNA injection is about to start…" Ichigo sweatdroped. Hey, who said we kidnapped her? We just took her, like nice friendly Mews would… right? So here I stood, my hand resting on the backrest of the chair on the right side, and Tasumi's hand is on the opposite side of the chair. Yuki didn't really have a purpose… I mean, she was kind of just there. My back was facing the many steps that lead down to the basement, and I was starting to think she was forgetting that I was on the other side of this chair.

"I swear Tasumi, love, if you are trying to kill me, I'll get my father to sue you to no end! And you, slime ball, are just as bad!"

What, slime ball?! Where is Masami when you need her? What Misty needs is a kick in the face! Humph. Now guess what? I expected Tasumi to try to say something back at least, but this chick straight pushed the chair down the steps. And yah', I was the first one to fall. Tumbling and tumbling, my body ached so much! Plus, with Misty's screaming and her chair hitting my face, I was in total agony. I could hear Tasumi gasping, but I guess it was far too late for that! I finally got up, and I had a few bruises on my arms, but it was nothing I couldn't brush aside. I mean, c'mon, they were just bruises! We cannot all be pansies can we? … I think…

Ryou and Keiichiro were at their stations or whatever, and Tasumi, Mint, and Yuki followed me. Lettuce stopped to help Misty up, and surprisingly, she had enough strength to pick up Misty. Wow, I didn't know she had it in her.

"Zakuro-Sama! You made it, thank goodness," Mint sighed, her eyes lightning up as she welcomed the tall girl. So that is Zakuro Fujiwara, up close and personal. Wow. She is definably taller then she appears to be on the television. Now, I admire Zakuro Fujiwara, but not as much as I admire Hikaru Utada. I mean, isn't she just wonderful? She can even play the guitar! Now… can Zakuro do that? Anyone who can play the guitar is better than Zakuro.

"Alright, I have found the right kind of DNA." Ryou spoke, eyeing this really huge computer screen. There was this really beautiful thing with blue and beige feathers on the screen. "This is the Polypectron emphanum; otherwise known as the Palawan Peacock Pheasant."

"Those are some really long tail feathers." I commented in awe. I am not even going to lie, but that thing was Beautiful with a capital B. Why does Misty always get the better stuff? What is she doing that is so special? Why can't she have the Karner Blue Butterfly DNA? Anyway, I turned around to face Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Tasumi, and Yuki putting Misty in this big red circle thingy. I stepped back, 'cause this show should be fun to watch, don't you think? Yeah… I think so.

"Listen…" Tasumi began, scratching the back of her head. "Misty, stay. Still."

"Why don't you shut up, love, and let me go?"

"Look, I am trying to help you out, ok? If you don't want something to go terribly wrong with you --"

Man, all this talk is boring. When are we going to get to the real stuff? Where is the action? Where is the excitement? My god, somebody throw a freakin' pie or something! Peaking my interests, I walk towards Keiichiro, who was stationed at a smaller computer. Beside him was a red button of some sort. Are you thinking what I am thinking? Because if you are, I am tellin' ya, my friend, this is going to be epic!

"Hey, Keiichiro, what are ya' doing over here?" I asked, touching anything that I saw with my hands, but I didn't really mess with anything. Keiichiro just smiled sweetly at me. Ha, first rule in sneaking; give a hint first. If the person doesn't catch on right away, you know your plan is going to work!

"I am preparing for the DNA transfusion, Nanako-San; perhaps you would want to look away from -"

I quickly grabbed the button at this instant! Press, press, press, press, press, press! Tasumi was the first one to see the gun on the ceiling point at her. Her eyes widened. I can never resist a red button! Ever!

"What the! Nanako what did you do?" She yelled, jumping out of the way. The other Mews scrambled. Ichigo let out a series of nyas, but cool-headed Zakuro Fujiwara just jumped out of the way. I don't know how many times I've pushed this button, but let me just tell you that flashes of white light flickered multiple times. Then, the light started to get a little color to it. Misty was twitching and stuff … it was all really weird. What does this thing even do anyway? I mean, what is this … a push light bright? Without prior notice, I totally got pushed. Yes, p-u-s-h-e-d. Ryou freakin' pushed me! I landed in a pile of boxes, and Tasumi quickly ran over to Misty. I quickly got up, and boy, what I saw scarred me.

Misty was twitching like she was having a seizure or something… I hope she isn't… is she? Lettuce also found her way over to Misty also, and she had a really hurt expression on her face.

"Misty! Get up!" Tasumi called.

"Ryou-San… she's… having a seizure…" Lettuce said timidly. My heart sunk a thousand times as Ryou signaled Keiichiro with his hands. I really didn't know what the button did. I really didn't… I mean… this isn't my fault… right?

"Nanako… what did you do?" Yuki asked. Truly, I had no idea. I was at a loss for words. I walked over to Misty, and then she just stopped moving all together. There was a sound similar to a ball dropping, then a wild red light flashed in my eyes. It surrounded Misty's body, and then the truth was revealed. Misty was a freaking hurricane gone wrong. She had a… tail. But this tail was so disorganized, so out of whack that it made my stomach turn a little. Her tail was green, red, pale pink, beige, yellow, and freakin' black. Worst color combination I have ever seen, by far. Her hair was still freakishly long, and pink by the way. She was now wearing a red dress, but half of it stopped just bellow the top of her thigh. The other half trailed down to her ankle. I guess ya could summarize it as a shark fin. Speaking of sharks… did ya know my dad is taking me to see the sharks? … Anyway, Misty had a red ballet shoe on one leg, but then on her other leg resided a long pale, pink boot. What…?

On Misty's left arm was a red ribbon, but on her other arm was a pale pink glove. Dude, she looked a relapse of hurricane Katrina…

"Thank goodness. She only had that seizure because her brain was rebooting her body." Keiichiro sighed. I bowed my head in shame. Everyone sighed. So I guess that meant she was ok?

"Nya… I hope she's ok…." Ichigo sighed, grabbing Misty's hand. Ya' know, the one that wasn't covered with a glove. Then the weirdest thing happened another flash of light flickered, then Ichigo started to look at her hands all weird like. Zakuro eyed Ichigo strangely for a moment. She's not thinking what I am thinking is she…?

"… Misty…?" Zakuro questioned. Ichigo strangely nodded her head. Oh, pancakes…. They switched bodies?!

… How ironic….

* * *

**A/N:** I am totally giggling on the inside ... even though you can't see it! XD Misty is so about to get owned in the next chapter! While she is in Ichi's body, she is going to have to learn how to fight in Ichi's body. XD Yeah, I am on a dinner roll. Get it? I am on a roll, because the next chapter is in Yuki's P.O.V., and let's just say be prepared for very lengthy paragraphs. Some how, Yuki can manage to think about anything, and everything. I mean... phew... writing in her P.O.V. is tiring! :P

Hey, everyone! Give a big cookie to sakuuya, because if everything looked better to you, it was only because of her! (... what exactly is parallel structure? It sounds like a math term x.x. And I was once again reminded of second grade! All of those red markings... I never knew I had _that_ much work to do. XD And yeah, Nanako did confuse Batman, Superman and Robin.) Thank you for lending me your magnificent talent! XD

...To only make it fair, we will not be getting insight from Tasumi for a moment. And who is this Kiwa? Only I know, and another person who is to remain nameless. ... Although you have already met he/she/it. :D

Thanks guys and gals! ... My birthday is this Saturday... so what are you going to get me?! Something suitable for a fifteen year old, ne?


	7. Perdition

**A/N**: Motivation has kept me writing! I have drowned myself in so many multi-chaptered fics, and I know how to swim. I have set up a schedule for me to abide by, which is weird, because I usually do things when I feel like it. All I know is I want to write this giant fight scene in another story I have, because it is going to be epic! However, I have to update two other stories after this one before I can do that fight scene. I hate me.

* * *

"How many stones do you think I can launch into the lake at once?" Ichirou sighed as he sat idly on a rock ledge overlooking a big pond. Yuki stood beside this rock. Being beside Ichirou was customary to her. Never giving Ichirou a glance, Yuki nodded her head and grabbed a few pebbles from the ground. Yuki fiddled with the rocks for a moment before her lips separated ever so slightly.

"A lot more than you," she simply replied. "But I know what you are getting at."

Yuki paused the movement in her hand then cracked a slight, sadistic smile. "How many people can I waste in one try? Again, more than you."

Ichirou jumped off the ledge then faced his student or, likewise, his younger sister.

"You think you have some guts now, huh, Snowstorm?" Ichirou mocked. Yuki calmly began to add pressure to the pebbles in her hand.

"Let's go, then."

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Yuki: The Trick Of The Mind **

Being of Yakuza fortune, a question often arises. Have I ever, truly, killed someone? Yes, I've stolen, I've kidnapped, and I've most definably slaughtered. Am I mentally stable enough to become a Mew Mew right now? I know I am, but foolsih human opinions are often overpowered by pure fact. Kidnapping Misty was very_,_ _very_ messy. If I know anything about the law, it is forensic science. The scientists that work for this category sniff around for every fiber, every single finger print and every single sweat molecule they can gather. You cannot get away with murder, period. It is simply impossible to get away with such a crime. Either you are going to caught or you are going to go crazy and turn yourself in. And 'go crazy' can mean a lot of things, particularly suicide.

Mentally, I am stronger then anyone in this room. I've danced with death, seen death do his job, and I've even spoken to death on my dreams. Death haunts me quietly. Death threatens my very existence. Death's hot breath makes me sweat bullets. Death also controls my every move, and he follows me around. He just waits for a moment when I let my guard down. Then, he will pounce in for the kill. Personally, I hate death. I just have to live around him. Therefore, I wasn't really worried that Misty had a so called seizure. What is really worrying me is the fact that Misty isn't in her own body anymore. Ichigo is Misty, and Misty is Ichigo. As a matter of fact, I ponder the fact of why Misty isn't still in Canada anymore.

Now, the thought of Misty actually switching bodies with someone is illogical at best. It is not possible, and it is extremely incoherent. Though, I can not expect anything less. Misty - no, Nanako, did in fact; press that button quite a few times. Maybe Misty could have had an allergic reaction? Maybe DNA can be comparable to antibiotics. Really, I have no respect for Misty. Misty hasn't always been the nicest crayon in the box. Misty is more like the scarlet crayon. Per say, yellow would be the nicest color in the crayon box. Misty is mean for no apparent reason, and scarlet is a swindle of the red crayon. I understand Tasumi's method, however having her turned into a Mew Mew. One: she had to keep Misty's mouth closed, which is hard. Two: I guess turning Misty into a Mew could have been payback in Tasumi's book.

Saving the world, however, is not really a punishment. To me, it is actually redeeming. I am not saying I am going to stop being a Yakuza, because that would just be very foolish, as well as dangerous. If I did betray the Yakuza, I would be dead within six hours. Anything beyond that time period is truly borrowed time. Being that since the Yakuza have been told on by former members in the past, it has been made law that anyone who even considers leaving the gang is murdered. Former members have went to the press with this information, and have even gotten documentaries to talk about it. Not only is the traitor murdered, but he or she is slain by former comrades. That brings me to another topic.

Desire and Mirror, the two men I had working with me the other day. When they died, their bodies just disappeared. They were gone. We can't even give Mirror and Desire the proper funeral the deserve. As I matter of fact, I did not even brief my superiors on the mission that day. So, am I to tell them that Desire and Mirror were simply Killed In Action from an unknown cause? Pah, I'll sound suspicious if I lead them on like that. At this rate, Mew business is definitely going to put a rock in the middle of the street for me. I have to tell Tsuki-Sama. On the other hand, if I tell him, he will probably want Ryou's head. Just forget I even said that remark. It was a stupid one, I am sure.

Walking as far away as I could from the crowd, I sat on one of the cardboard boxes on the floor. Pondering, I clutched my Mew pendant into my hand. Mew Milk forgot to ask me about my katana. If she knows anything about me, which I am sure she does not, she'd know that I'd lie about it. Lying is what I intended to do, anyway. But, am I considered a full-time liar? Does this make me selfish… caring about my life more than Tasumi's? Just by talking to Tasumi, I am putting her life at risk. Naïve I am not, but is it time to ask for assistance? Surly we Mews can manage saving the world from certain doom. And yes, I plan to pay that thing that stabbed me earlier a visit. My comrades must be avenged. I will find a way eventually.

"Love, my head… I feel so lightheaded." Misty mumbled. Ryou stooped down to Misty's body, being very careful not to touch any part of her. Now, I am considering testing out Nanako and Zakuro's theory for myself. I am still a bit skeptical, however. Tasumi immediately grabbed Ichigo's body and began shaking her wildly, but not in a funny manner. It was actually in an are-you-pulling-my-leg manner. Misty's eyes spiraled down onto the floor for a moment before she snapped back at Tasumi in a vicious, catlike way.

"I swear, Tasumi if you don't let me go, I'll report this to the police, love!" Misty hissed, her --Ichigo's-- catlike traits already proving too much for her to handle. Mint sighed, as she staying glued to Zakuro's side like a shadow. My nose quirked a little at this spectacle. One person has a mishap, then boom. The whole plan is gone.

"Err, Misty," Tasumi complained, "you know I don't like you very much."

Tasumi stopped, then turned Misty towards me. Hmm, this is controversy at its finest, is it not?

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time to process this, as you know!" Tasumi bellowed, her voice now serious-sounding. "We are going to start causing chaos. We are going to pay Kiwa a well-deserved visit! Everyone is going to go. Mint, Nanako, I am going to need you guys, and since cat reflexes would help us also, I need Ich- Misty to come with us. Maybe we can work out this problem."

I nearly counted down the seconds until Misty would contradict Tasumi's orders. Of course, Misty has always been like this. Even in Okumura's swim team, Misty was always our weakest link. Even though I, personally, think I swim like a turtle on its back. So, how I was not the weakest on the team is beyond me. Misty never took any of the tips coach gave her, and was always jealous of almost everyone on the team. And Misty also threw away swim practice days to go cheerlead for the Kendo team. And in actuality, Misty is very jealous of Ichigo Momomiya. There is no doubt in my mind about that. You see, Misty sees Masaya as an icon. I wouldn't say she has a crush… it is more like an obsession of having nothing but the best. She asked Masaya out, but he sweetly declined the offer. Being the most 'socially praised' male in school, Misty would almost undoubtedly have to have him. To her, he is like an accessory. So, to put it bluntly, Misty has it out for Ichigo. Nevertheless, I am pretty sure Misty knows Ichigo works here, and yet she still chooses to visit the Café.

To add to my point of Misty being pathetic, she has been reportedly seen with Datchi. Datchi is Tasumi's boyfriend, I guess. Even though I choose to not get in the middle of all of this drama, I do eavesdrop, analyze, and study things better then most people. I learned that from the best, after all. Ichirou… he was my best partner before the police did what they did to him. Every time a member of the Yakuza dies who was close to you, you have to cut off a finger or a toe. I have yet to do this for Ichirou, Mirror, Desire, or anyone else. That is a crazy tradition that should be thrown away. I simply need my digits.

"Hey, sparkly, what are you thinking about? C'mon, let's go." I heard Nanako exclaim over Misty's loud sobbing. I have never been sensitive to feelings. At all the funerals I have been to, the atmosphere is always sad and gloomy. Surroundings effect current moods. All I can do at funerals is snicker. It is funny really, to see parents sobbing about how they never saw their child/wife/husband/friend spiraling down onto the path of the Yakuza. It makes me laugh in pure ecstasy. The tattoos, the late nights, the disappearances, the scars, the emotional breakdowns… you mean to tell me you never noticed it? They truly are idiots. Usually, I sit in the back at a funeral, concealing the hilarity on my face in a desperate manner. I am always careful not to let a giggle or two loose. I am not corrupted. No, not me. I am far from the word. What do I have to prove to a group of random individuals? Am I incompetent? Don't classify me as crazy. I am far from it.

"Tasumi, that isn't a good idea," I remarked. "Firstly, do you know exactly what you are getting yourself into? Being impulsive is going to make matters worse."

And I was justified in my answer. Impulsiveness probably caused Masami's death. Not that I know exactly how she died. Knowing how reckless Masami is, I imagine that is how she went. However, if death called her, shouldn't she just stay down there? What exactly is going on here?

"Yeah, I know," Tasumi answered briskly. "We're Mews, remember? If we can take on Aliens and Hell Spawn -"

"NYA, SHIROGANE!"

I instantly covered my ears with both of my hands. The whole laboratory grew silent. Ryou stood up as his palm gracefully met up with his forehead. So, it was true. Ichigo and Misty did switch bodies, but how? Ichigo still might have her cat DNA, or maybe she has grown use to meowing so much. Maybe meowing has grown on her.

"Gee baka strawberry… you have done something wrong _again_."

"This is not my fault!" Ichigo complained. Ichigo then pointed to Misty, who was on the steps with Tasumi and Nanako. Ichigo, why can you not just except the fact that you messed up? Can she just stop with all that petty business?

"No way!" Nanako retorted, immediately taking Ichigo's extended index finger as an insult. "It was an accident I swear!"

I rubbed my temple at this action. I can wait for things, but not like this. Being in this laboratory is stressful. Absolutely stressful.

"We are not going to do this, not now!" Tasumi intervened. "Zakuro, Mint, Yuki, Misty, Pudding, Nanako and Lettuce, come with me, ok?"

This comment was answered with a stubborn stump of Misty's foot. Since Tasumi has been off of her game, she should have seen this coming. "I told you, love, I am not going anywhere with you freaks!"

"Pudding is not a freak Na No Da!" The youngest female in the laboratory exclaimed. She was right.

"Misty you are wrong." I paused, snickering under my breath a bit. "The proper term is Mew Mew."

"Exactly!" Nanako added. "The sparkling silence fairy is right. Yer in Ichigo's body, so technically, that would make ya a Mew Mew! And y'are the strongest one now!"

Eureka. Nanako brought up a valid point in all of this. I haven't seen Tasumi destroy anything with her powers yet. We are going to need that Strawberry-Bell-Bell _now_. Misty needs to grow up, _fast_. Kids are not rewarded with weird powers. We are teenagers.

"I'd rather die, loves," Misty snapped, throwing her hands out dramatically. "Go right ahead, cut my heart out of my chest and eat it, loves. I know it is you loves' fuel. You are heartless creatures of-"

"Look, pig, either you agree to come with us, or I force you to come with us. It is as simple as that."

Ouch. Tasumi was actually referring to Misty's hair color with that insult. Though it is funny, really, because Misty is not in her own body right now. Misty's mouth gaped a bit as she considered the facts. As stubborn as Misty is, I think she can look at the pros and cons in this situation. Impatiently, Tasumi took one step and looked at Misty with livid eyes.

"You don't have all day. Come on Misty, please. You know, that is code for: get your butt up and make up your mind before I _pulverize _you. Everyone, you know the mission, so lets go!"

I started to walk past Misty and Nanako, who were on the steps, slightly gaping at Tasumi's outlandish comment. I think I am the most restless person in here. With that said, I think I am a misanthrope. Though, I am not quite so sure. Humans are vile. Misty is a prime example of such. Maybe I am just in way over my head with that observation though. Or maybe I am fully justified. What kind of law allows one human to kill another? Maybe I am still bitter towards the way humans killed Ichirou. I haven't quite figured myself out yet. All of these trials and tribulations… we are destined to fight against them. I have been fighting all of my life. When will I ever be allowed to stop and take a rest? What happens when the world becomes so unbearable that you cannot even stand to breathe, let alone live? But I know I have to keep fighting, for this is what Ichirou wants me to do. I have to live out his life, but instead, I have to live it smarter then him. If I quit now, what will everyone think of me? The verdict is that I am trapped in this circle of ridiculousness.

Tasumi started to walk towards the Café's exit while the other Mews followed her. Lettuce seemed a bit hesitant to go, but that is in her nature, isn't it? What exactly is my nature? What is my purpose for being on this earth? Is it to become a Mew, or fight as a Yakuza? There is a thin line between good and evil. I have common sense, a conscience, if you will. That doesn't mean I have to listen to it ever so often. I believe I am on a path to death. I also believe that I can dodge it with expertise. I've been dodging death for so long, it has almost become instinct to do so. Ignoring the mindless, incoherent rambling of my supposed team, I stayed behind everyone else, waiting icily for something to happen.

"Alright, the Tokyo Police Administration Bureau is right in the middle of Tokyo. Lets get there safely." Tasumi breathed. Mint raised a brow.

"Do you have a plan?"

Taken aback by this comment, Tasumi blinked a few times. Apparently, she assumed that since she was playing the role of the leader, no one would ask her questions. Misty looked just as confused as everyone else.

"How does go in there and kick ass sound to you?" Tasumi interjected before opening the Café's doors. Suddenly, a very intense illumination flashed before my eyes. My jaw instantly dropped. We fell right into a trap, and half of the team was not even transformed. I should have seen this coming, but how could I? I have a very bad feeling about this current situation. Excuse me if I am surmising a lot, but I believe that Tasumi is not fit to be leader material. The light dimmed, and I found myself in a bare. spacious room of some sort. I scanned my surroundings to see most of the Mews on the floor. Tasumi, Nanako and Misty looked very perplexed as they examined the original Mew team. There was an eerie sound, similar to a clock chiming in my ears.

"What is going on, love," Misty said, almost in a shriek of terror. Nanako slumped her shoulders as she took one step forward, and Tasumi gritted her teeth as she turned to face me.

"It has to be the C-25 waves. Yuki, see if you can get one of them to talk."

I leisurely walked towards Zakuro, who now looked extremely pale. Zakuro was sprawled onto the floor, twitching a bit. I believe she was trying to get some kind of words out of her mouth, but her lack of strength forbade her from doing so. I did not understand fully what Tasumi meant by C-25 waves, but the look on her face told me that whatever these waves were wasn't forthcoming. Then I realized something. Ichigo's condition looked like Zakuro's current condition while I was trying to break into the Café. We are in a world made by Hell Spawn.

"Hmm… it looks like I finally have a new challenge…"

My neck instantly rose to the ceiling of this room. There was an unknown voice talking to all four of us. We defiantly let our guard down too early. Misty shrieked in complete terror as she brought her hands to her face.

"T-This… loves, this isn't really funny! I want to go home, _now_!"

Tasumi brushed off that comment while Nanako simply twirled around in one place, her fuku trailing behind her. Tasumi put her finger on her chin and thumped her foot a few times.

"I've got nothing," she sighed, feeling defeated. "This is too strange for me. Unless you are that masochist girl thingy, you better reveal yourself now!"

This is a prime example of how a leader should not be acting. I have no idea what Tasumi is talking about. A masochist? What? Tasumi needs to brief us on current situations. She can not just keep everything to herself, for that is dangerous. But then again, I keep things from her also. However, That doesn't make us alike in any way, shape, or form. Crude laughter floated throughout the room.

"You are referring to Cherry? How nice, she has already been acquainted with you girls. Do you have any idea where she may be at?"

"What makes you think you are going to get an answer?" Tasumi snapped under her breath. "Bring it on. We will take whatever you can throw at us."

"Correction: you can take whatever he can throw at you, love." Misty trembled. Now, I have heard Tasumi use the name Cherry before. If I can put two and two together, I can probably figure out this mess by my self. More cackles erupted form this indefinite voice. We were not going to get anywhere with rage. Tasumi needed to calm down. I am sure she is under stress, but we have to handle this dilemma.

"I remember you. You are the infidel kitten monstrosity that dared to go against me when I started to take great care of my daughter. Ichigo, I presume?"

Misty began to open her mouth, agitated by this assumption. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. She got the hint and her eyes fell down to the ground.

"Ichigo it is, then." Misty sighed in defeat.

"So, hey, voice!" Nanako perked. "Who exactly is your daughter! When you are in the presence of Mew Blueberry, you have to listen to me!"

Alright, I could ignore it, but Nanako was getting way too full of herself.

"She said she usually cried at least once each day, not because she was sad, but because the world was so beautiful and life was so short. Do you get who it is now?"

This voice is stalling. Whatever gas that poisoned the original Mews is working.

"I am not so dense!" I exclaimed, feeling pretty weird talking to a voice. This is the equivalent of talking to a so called God. On the night of Ichirou's death, I kneeled down on my knees for the first time, clapped my hands together, and closed my eyes. Azumi-sama said that problems usually go away when you pray to said God. I began talking out loud, but then I realized that I was talking to myself, so I stoped. I felt silly. The only one I can depend on is myself.

"You dare go up against me?" The voice cooed. Misty gulped as Nanako put up her fists. Tasumi had a blank expression on her face, but I could tell she was feeling mixed emotions.

"Anytime, anywhere, ya old timer!"

"Nanako," Tasumi complained. I sweatdroped. Nanako is eccentric at her finest. Out of the blue, all the lights in the room turned completely off. Misty screamed in apprehension.

"Stop, please! Loves, please, stop!" she rambled. I couldn't see anything for the life of me. Anything could happen in this darkness.

"Cauliflower Restoration Cane!" I found myself chanting. I really don't know why I summoned my weapon, seeing as how I could not do anything physical with it. Hell Spawn are tricky creatures. I have to keep my guard up.

"Hey, man, that isn't cool! Blueberry Shockwave Guitar!"

Whoever said that last sentence did not sound like anybody I knew. I did, however, notice that that was Nanako's weapon. But as I said before, anything can happen. My body tensed up as I felt something collide into my stomach. I instantly staggered before instinctively swinging my can behind me.

"Ouch! Hey, that was me! Milk Swirl Umbrella!"

Another force collided into my side. I feel downright gypped.

"Oh my god! Love, what is that?!"

Wait, do butterflies use their antennae to look at their surroundings? It is a large chance, but I am going to take it.

"Nanako! Can you see?" I called out. Now, all I could hear were muffled cries.

"You see what can happen when you defy me, Yuki? Let us see how smart you really are."

I grunted. This thing knows my name. Well, at least the lights came back on, but I was not just greeted with the others. Huge, rigorously deformed creatures stood before me, with gruesome animal traits. Their eyes were desolate - in fact, their eyes had no pigment at all. Saliva slipped slowly down their mouths. Well, Saliva slipped down from some of the creatures that _had_ mouths. Dog ears rested on some of the human's heads in the fashion of a mohawk. Some of these creatures had no arms. Others had one leg and a dog leg to accompany the other third leg they had. These creatures looked like a science experiment gone totally, insanely wrong. Misty was cornered by these things, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tasumi was cornered also.

Nanako grasped her guitar with persistence, not knowing if she should attack; or stand down. Such orders had to be delivered by a leader.

"Man, Misty, ya have to transform!" Nanako called out. "Ya can do it! I know ya can!"

Misty continued to back up, doubting herself in every way possible. The monsters began to saunter closer and closer to her, not showing any remorse for her tears.

"These are my newest creation. The Unknown, if you will." The voice guffawed. Its words were ricocheting off of me, but they were getting inside Tasumi's head.

"All you Hell Spawn are the same! I swear, if you kill anyone, I'll-"

"You'll do what? Cry? Because that is exactly what you did when Masami died, isn't it?"

Tasumi flinched at this comment as she bit her lower lip in hesitation. "You... I was helpless at that time!"

Tasumi, you should not respond! That is what this voice wants you to do! Nanako seemed to have not taken this comment mentally any better, as she started to strum the strings on her guitar wildly. Vibrations radiated off the butterfly Mew, her eyes turning a deadly shade of turquoise.

"Reborn… Blueberry Reverberation Shockwave Blast!"

Following that sentence, a huge blast of turquoise shot out of Nanako's guitar, slaying the multiple Unknown around Tasumi. After that attack, Nanako became very weak, and her breathing became more coarse. The doubtful teenage girl's eyes widened at this spectacle. Misty knew that she would become a bloody wreck next.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

I guess that revelation was enough to give Misty the strength to fight. She played with her cat tail and ears for a moment before a frown plastered itself onto her face.

"I am a freak, love," she bawled. I brought my hand to my face.

"Yeah, that is it! Now, summon your Strawberry-Bell!" Tasumi coaxed. All eyes were on Misty. At first she was hesitant, but she gulped back a throatful of mucus and stared at us through sad, pink eyes. She knew her life depended on what we told her to do.

"Strawberry Bell!" she summoned. Hmm… this is going more smoothly than I thought.

"Yeah, that is it," Nanako barely exclaimed, slowly jumping up and down. Tasumi smiled a widely grin before extending her hands.

"Now attack!"

Misty glanced at us in perplexity before extending her hands out too. "…Like this, love?"

"NO!" Tasumi and Nanako exclaimed, as she was pointing the weapon towards us. Tasumi shook her hands frantically.

"At them, at them!" Tasumi directed. Misty turned towards the many Unknown coming towards her. She yelped out a meow before sighing loudly. One of the Unknown's eyes began to flare up. Out of its white eyes came a red laser beam of some sort, which dissolved the ground next to Misty. As predicted, Misty then ran in our direction with her weapon in tow. She hid behind Tasumi and Nanako. Tasumi gritted her teeth.

"God, can you do anything right? Reborn… Milk Graceful Scorching Rainbow!"

To my relief, the multicolored feathers that I have grown to love so much floated down onto the floor, blowing up anything that wasn't infused with a Red Data Animal. Before I even got a chance to say anything, I was warped to another room. This room was like the first one, only a lot smaller. There was a person in this room however. This person had red skin, horns, and held a scythe of some sort. He was not facing me, so that was all the physical description I could gather.

"The intelligent member of the group, I am sure." He spoke with a malevolent tone. I still stood firm.

"Occasionally, yes," I answered "Tell me, what do you know about me?"

"I know that you are tired of working with fools."

My heart literally fluttered. I knew where he was going with this.

"I want you to join my side. Join the Hell Spawn."

"And give up my honor?"

I was never one to give up honor. This man truly did not know my as well as he thought he did.

"Honor," He paused. "What does it mean to you any more? Are you not technically destroying your honor as we speak? You are playing both sides, are you not?"

He had a point.

"We are not creatures of circumstance; we are creators of circumstance. You do want to see your dear brother correct? Moreover, you do want revenge for what the humans did to him, do you not? So, is this how you are going to live your life? Let me tell you something, dearest Yuki. Your dear brother resides in hell, with me. I can bring him back."

He is using such a specious tactic. He is lying to take advantage of me.

"How," I asked, remaining poker-faced.

"The same way I have let you live. You have sinned more then anyone I know. The only way you have survived this long is because I simply play favorites. I will give you time to reconsider my proposition."

I felt my mind cracking under the pressure. So many things are floating within my grasp, and I cannot snatch any of them.

"Just call for Sir Jace."

Subsequently, I found myself at the entrance to the Café. Tasumi, Nanako, and Misty all looked at me while the original Mews were on the ground.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N**: Phew. I have no idea who's P.o.V I am going to do the next chapter in. I want to go crack down on Kiwa... but then I want to save... ah! Cherry. Yep. I've made up my mind. May I be the first one to say that Yuki is crazy? Yes, I think she is nuts. Speaking of nuts, I am going to have to do Pistachio's P.o.V soon. Let me tell ya, Pistachio's P.o.V is going to be funny. ='D

You know what is funny? I use to spell Pistachio's name all wrong. Next chapter, we might finally get to see who Kiwa is. I am just happy that everyone is still alive. Remember what happened on chapter err, eight of A Wish That Will Never Come True. Yep. It is Trigger Command time all over again! I am squealing silently... can't you tell? Also, before I fall asleep, thank sakuuya! Again!

I feel like I am forgetting something...


	8. Limbo

**Chapter Eight Misty: Rebirth By Sleep**

"What? There is absolutely, positively _no way _I'm going to someplace like this, love! It's bad enough that you guys kidnapped me and turned me into this—freak of nature!" I argued, flailing my hands around as I was walked with the two cows that decided to make me join their mutant club. I was not a bird, nor cat, or monster, love! I almost hadn't escaped the clutches of that annoying little girl Ichigo. And now, I was forced to wear these god-awful gloves for the rest of my life! I looked at Nanako, who was humming something to herself. She was humming! She wasn't even paying attention to what I had to say! It was rather dark outside, and I felt as if I was going to trip on the hem of my dress. My hair was pinned up, so it didn't really get in the way of my ability to see what the other two monsters were wearing to this occasion.

What person in their right mind would have actually tried to look nice for this? I glanced at Nanako, who was wearing a dress that Ryou had obviously bought her. I knew that she couldn't have afforded something as elegant as what she was wearing. The worst part, love, was that I thought I had the same dress back at home. It was a green designer halter dress that featured exquisite beadwork that would highlight anyone's curves.

With that halter-top neckline and mermaid skirt, it would give anyone a perfect hourglass look. I couldn't see what kind of shoes she was wearing, but I was hoping that I didn't own those shoes, love! Nanako's olive colored hair had been cut into a bob and sliced all over to give the ends a sharp look. The back was graduated and the shorter layers through the top and sides were used to create width and shape. And to finish, side-swept bands had been added for softness around her face. She was lucky, love. For once, Nanako was presentable.

My gaze then shifted towards Yuki, who also had her black hair pinned up as well. In her hair resided a bright orange flower, but love, I didn't know what kind of flower it was. She was wearing a low cut V-neckline, accented with a small rhinestone broach. The flattering empire waist wrapped around to the straps that crosses in the back of her dress. The sweeping train the dress had added to the glamorous silhouette of the gown. And since the dress was black, she got brownie points, love. I could see that Yuki was wearing fanatics open-toed pump starts with a soft leather upper, lightly textured with a reptile print. Love, I would have stolen those shoes from her.

But me? I had a very good sense of fashion! Ryou didn't need to buy me anything! I wore a high-low hemline by Le Gala. The dress I wore featured a long chiffon gown slit in the front with a unique short skirt underneath. The low cut halter-top with a sexy racer back design was beaded. The whole dress was various shades of pink. I didn't think anyone else would know, but high-low hemlines let you show off your legs and make it easy to move around and dance. But I knew there would be absolutely _no_ dancing in the place where we were going, love. The shoes I was wearing were possibly as good as Yuki's. Minimalism could be good too, especially if it was Nina Gelato, which proved that three ultra-thin straps could go an awful long way. Super-sparkling rhinestones lined the straps that ran up my feet, as well as across the toe and the vamp, and sat high on my ankle. A backless heel can give you even more sex appeal, love. But I wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Are any of you listening to me? I'm tired of being ignored, love! Who's this Ryuichi we're going to see?!" I exclaimed, once again almost tripping over my hemline. Yuki turned to look at me with something strange in her blue eyes, but she hadn't said anything. Nanako, however, was quick to open her mouth and answer my question. I didn't want an answer from the slime ball, love. But then, Nanako surprised me and resumed her humming.

"Ryuichi… Ryuichi is a don. But he isn't my _capo_," Yuki answered, not looking at Nanako or me. "The Yakuza system is very intricate. The guiding principle of the Yakuza structure is the _oyabun-koban _relationship," she said, making it seem like I was stupid or something. It was still surprising that Yuki was part of the Japanese Mafia. After the fight with Jace, (she had told us everything that happened when she disappeared when I was in Ichigo's body, apparently) Yuki felt obligated to tell everyone her secrets. Tasumi was pretty torn up about the whole thing. Yuki looked up at the sky; and continued to talk. She was getting annoying, love. "The _oyabun_, like any good father, is obliged to provide protection and good counsel to his children. However, as the old Japanese saying states, 'If your boss says the passing crow is white, then you must agree.' As the Yakuza put it, a child must be willing to be a bullet for his father. In a Yakuza initiation ceremony, blood is symbolized by sake. The sake is mixed with salt and fish scales, and then carefully poured into cups. The father's cup is filled to the brim, befitting his status; the initiate gets much less. They drink a bit, and then exchange cups, and each drink from the other's cup. The father has then sealed his commitment to the family. From that moment on, even the father's wife and children must take a backseat to his obligations to his Yakuza family. I was initiated by my father, and so was my brother."

"And Misty! We're going to see Ryuichi, because Ryuichi supposedly knows a lot about people! So, he has to know something about Kiwa!" Nanako hummed. "Yuki always has great plans!"

I gritted my teeth at that slime ball. I didn't want anything to do with her. "So… Yuki, what happens if you don't do what you're told, love? Are you… hurt? It's not like I'd care—I just want to know." Yuki nodded at me, and I think she was hesitant about talking with me.

"If a Yakuza member displeases or severely disappoints his boss, the punishment is often the amputation of the last joint of the little finger. A second offense would require the severing of the second joint of that finger, and additional offenses might require the moving on to the next finger. A man knows that he must commit this act of punishment when his immediate superior gives him a knife and a string to staunch the bleeding. Words aren't even necessary," she scoffed, pausing. "You see I still have all my joints. But I guess you can say that I have many tattoos. And Misty," she paused, looking at me with a blank expression. "Ryuichi is the don of a whorehouse, in case you did not know."

Hold on, love! I thought that we were just going to talk to some Yakuza lord, not go into a whorehouse! At this moment, I turned twelve shades of white. What would my mother think of me if she knew? Or my father, love? We were supposed to meet Tasumi inside that place. She had gone in before us, acting as if she was some kind of undercover spy. I looked at Nanako, who once again, didn't look too bothered with the idea of us going into some kind of dismal place. This was all surreal. All of it! I felt tears forming in my eyes, because I didn't want to go into a place like that! I wanted to go home, love! That's all I wanted!

"Misty, don't be so nervous!" Nanako chimed. "If anything goes wrong, remember that we are Mews! _You see me; do I look okay to you? Give me your hand, I'll shake it and shake it again_," she sang, and that made my eyes twitch. I couldn't cry again in front of these monsters, love. I was just going to stand still and look pretty. I could see a building coming in front of us, and I desperately tried to hide my tears. There were two men guarding the doors, and I immediately started to panic. Yuki put her hand on my shoulder, just to reassure me that everything was okay.

"Don't worry, you'll fit the part. Like a glove, Misty."

I nodded as we stopped in front of the two males. Yuki looked confidant, holding her head up high as she propped one of her hands on her hips. "We're here for Ryuichi, nothing else. I'm Snowstorm, as you know. This is Vegetable," she paused, pointing to Nanako, "and this is Kasumi. As you can see, she's not native." I was scared out of my mind, love. I was trembling, but I tried my best not to show my fear. Nanako has this frightening game-face on. I was almost like Yuki _wanted _to go into this place. Yuki stopped talking, and one of the guys walked towards me, desperately trying to get a good look at my face. I whimpered, moving my head away from him every time he tried to move his head to look at me. I finally closed my eyes as he stepped back. The other guy had a licentious look on his face.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. The don will be very pleased with his selections tonight! Follow me, ladies!" came from the guy who was all up in my face just a minute ago. He walked into the building, and we followed him quietly. How could Nanako and Yuki have been so calm, love? The guy walked behind a counter and said some stuff into a speaker, but I wasn't paying attention. "Alright, you ladies stay here. Don't move, or there will be consequences."

And then he left us all alone, love. Yuki and Nanako nodded at each other, and then they started to run up the staircase. I was puzzled, and so I just stood there, looking like a complete idiot.

"Misty, Nanako! Don Ryuichi picks four girls to look through, and then he picks one to be alone with. Let's go find Tasumi before something unplanned happens."

"Wait!" I called out. "What happens if something unexpected does happen, love?!"

"Then more than likely, we're going to die, Misty." Yuki said, not turning around to face me. That really scared me, love, and so I ran behind them. Up the steps was another flight of stairs, but these were going downwards. So, it was as if we were walking into a basement or something. When we first started to walk down the steps, I instantly got the whiff of some cheap perfume. On top of that, this place was just scaring me with every step I took! We reached the bottom, which seemed like what I thought was a "basement," was actually a place to hold waiting prostitutes? I mean, there were cages down here, love! However, I saw Tasumi (well, I though she was Tasumi.) who wasn't in one of the cages. Her back was facing us so I couldn't tell who she was.

"Miruku? Tasumi? is that you?" Yuki asked, and the woman replied. So it was Tasumi. Tasumi was just as well dressed as we were. Her long blue hair was in a retro type style. Thick, straight bangs fell across the top of her eyes. She wore a daring, low neckline that extended to her hips and met in a slit. The long silver dress had an open back with spider web straps. I rolled my eyes. Who did Tasumi think she was—wearing something like that? She also wore four inch opened-toe heeled shoes, which had a satin knot at the opening.

"Good! You guys are here!" Tasumi sighed. "When I volunteered to be the first one to go in here, I didn't mean for you to take twenty trillion years getting here yourselves, but that's okay! Right now, we've got business to handle. Yuki," she paused, putting her hands on Yuki's shoulders. Then, she started to shake Yuki wildly. She had gone crazy, love. "Why didn't you tell me you were sucked into the Yakuza? We're you afraid that something bad would happen if you didn't tell me? Now that we're a team, you can't keep secrets like that away from me anymore! Remember, secrets are the death of us all! This place is absolutely horrible, and I've been here for a couple of hours." Tasumi then started to play with a crumpled up piece of paper in her hands. "Somebody is playing a sick joke on us, too. I found this piece of paper on the floor not too long ago, and there aren't any other girls in this place. Jeez, we can't go at least twenty-four hours without the Hell Spawn down our throats!"

"Stop it." Yuki said bitterly, and that really made me jump. I didn't think she would do something like that at all. But then again Yuki is insane, love. "Tasumi, who are you to tell me who and what I should confide in people? I've gone my whole life not letting people in on my little secret. You want to know why? All this twaddle, the existence of God, atheism, determinism, liberation, societies, death, etcetera, are pieces of a chess game called language, and they are amusing only if one does not preoccupy oneself with 'winning or losing this game of chess.'" Tasumi's eyes kept a steady grip on Yuki, and I could tell this was going to turn violent in a few seconds. There was no telling what these beasts would do, love!

"Yuki, I didn't ask for your life story," Tasumi sighed, looking Yuki right in the eyes. "I didn't ask you what you thought of the world. All I said was that secrets are for people seeking death. Did you forget that we have to save Masami? That we have to stop the Hell Spawn?! Sure, we're not as strong as the original Mews, but we're the only one who can stop this place from turning into another hell! Stop being crazy!"

"Where there is no freedom, there is only death and destruction, Tasumi!" Yuki shot back, gritting her teeth. "If a window is broken and left unprepared, people walking by will conclude that no one cares and no one is in charge. Soon, more windows will be broken, and the sense of anarchy will spread from the building to the street on which it faces, sending a signal that anything goes. Crazy?! You really think I'm crazy, Tasumi?! I have been in the Yakuza since I was three! I am the sanest of anyone in this room! They say you are judged by the strength of your enemies, Tasumi! I am committed to the Yakuza, and I do not have to listen to any thing you say! The only thing that burns in hell is the part of you that will not let go of your life: your memories, your attachments. They burn them all away, but they are not punishing you, they are freeing your soul. If you are frightened of dying and you are holding on, you will see devils tearing your life away. I say you leave Masami right where she is!"

And then, I blinked, love. For what went on next, right in front of me, was baffling. A loud, thunderous crack filled the air, and I saw Yuki standing still, and Tasumi looked like she had just slapped Yuki. Tasumi actually slapped her, love. Yuki blinked for a moment, and Nanako was just gapping. "Get a grip on yourself, Yuki. I understand that we're in your field, but that doesn't mean you don't reach out for help, even when it's so close to you. We're going to go in, get the information out of him, and get out. You guys hear that, Misty, Nanako?" And then Tasumi just took two quick steps back from Yuki, without feeling any remorse for what she had just done, love. Slowly, Yuki looked up at Tasumi, her eyes void of any emotion.

"Thank you… Tasumi," she muttered, before turning around to the sound of someone coming down the steps. It was the same man who told us not to go anywhere. Yes, love, I was scared once again. Even though I didn't get what exactly was going on here, I got the gist of it, love. But why were they talking about Masami? That was the only part that I couldn't understand, love.

"Wow, I could have sworn I told you not to go anywhere," the man complained. "But whatever. The don is ready to see you girls. Come on, he isn't one to wait."

I complied as soon as he said it. I wasn't an idiot like the other girls here were. We walked more steps and more steps, until we came to this big room. And then that's when I saw Ryuichi. And then next to Ryuichi were two other guys, the same guys I had seen earlier. Ryuichi examined all of us, and I was scared for dear life. I would not do this a second time, for sure, love. I didn't even want to be here at all. I mean, Ryuichi had us standing there for about ten minutes before he finally said something.

"Snowstorm, I would have never imagined that you'd find your way down here."

I glanced at Yuki through the corner of my eye, and I could tell she was taken aback by that comment. I gulped silently. Yuki looked the other way, not really knowing what to respond with. Pleased with Yuki's silence, he let out a weird laugh, and then did the most ridiculous little dance ever, love. When I say ridiculous, I mean down right idiotic. Nanako was this close to bursting out with laughter, and Tasumi looked just as puzzled as I did. He then through his hand into the air, and the other two guys jumped up-and-down in excitement.

"I know who I want! The slender little girl right here!" he said, pointing to Yuki.

Yuki let out a very convincing laugh. "Don, you have such great taste."

"You two can take the leftovers." And he said it just like that. It made me sick, love! I was more than a mere leftover!

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" The other men saluted. We all looked and nodded at each other, and that kind of made me feel reassured for the first time, love. Then Yuki walked off with Ryuichi, and we walked with the other guys. Now, there was a problem. The two other guys had friends, love. All together, I'd say that there would have been seven of them, leering at Tasumi, Nanako, and me. I had to remind myself that it was just Nanako, Tasumi and I. They brought us to another room. Every time we even attempted to step away from them, they followed us slowly. It was just horrid! And they locked the door, of all things!

"Hey guys! We've got guests!" One of the two guys said, and then a whole bunch of guys just stood up. I was shaking from fear, truthfully, love.

"We'll take real good care of you!"

"This is all thanks to the big boss, Don Ryuichi!" The other guy that we had met earlier said. Heeeey! Three cheers for Don Ryuichi! Heh, heh… well ladies, are we all, uh, ready?"

"Hey, don't you guys think it's time for a very deep nap?" Tasumi tried to reason, but she failed at convincing them to stop. I think what we really wanted was to talk to Ryuichi, not these fools.

"Oh, your eyes! They seem to glow. I'm all yours, baby!"

"All right, love! I'm freaking out!" I shrieked, unable to take this punishment anymore. Even though I knew that the door was locked, I still ran towards it.

"Whoa! Slow down! What's the hurry? Why don't you stick around? We'll treat you real nice!"

Nanako was still humming, and Tasumi was just waiting like something was going to magically happen or something! She was toying with my life, love! One of the guys must have caught on to Nanako's humming, and instantly walked beside her, grabbing her hands as if they were about to dance. Nanako can't dance, love. Save the dancing for Yuki.

"Come on, dance with me beautiful. They say if two people dance together, they become one. Hey, c'mon, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to keep me company? That's what you came here for, right?"

"I'm flattered, but no thanks. Because…" Nanako chimed a bit, getting away from the man's clutches. Tasumi walked over to where Nanako was at, but I wasn't so stupid. I stayed right where I was, love.

"Because?"

"Because I ain't interested in a bunch of scrubs like you!" Nanako said, putting her guard up. "Mew Mew Blueberry, Metamorpho-sis!" A turquoise light surrounded Nanako, giving her all her animal-like traits she had before. Those wings of hers were mortifying. The men were a bit taken back by this, but they obviously didn't know what Mews were. Or monsters, for that mater, love.

"What the? A butterfly chick? She won't get away with insulting us! Goddamn it! Don't think that you'll get away with this! Beat the fuck out of that girl!"

"Eek! I didn't come here for this!" I wailed, putting my face into my hands. Tasumi snarled for a moment, before doing that same thing Nanako did.

"Yeah, I think we'll be the ones deciding who gets beaten to a pulp. Yeah, mercy isn't the highest thing on my list right now, seeing as how you guys had me waiting in a freaking dungeon for the past couple of hours. So yeah, I'm kicking all of you guy's asses. Mew Mew Milk, Metamorpho-sis!" Now the men started to cower. I bet they thought Tasumi was some kind of angel ready to inflict their souls with some kind of repentance or something, love.

"What-what the hell are you?"

"I'm Mew Milk, and this here's Mew Blueberry," Tasumi answered, pointing to Nanako, who had already summoned her guitar. She grinned impishly before swinging that thing wildly in the air! She was crazy, love! Tasumi ran over to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. "Transform, Misty. And I don't want any crap about how you can't." I gulped, and closed my eyes. I did not want to end up like the people Nanako was pulverizing right now. Their screams sounded like little girl screams. It wasn't pleasant to hear.

"Mew Mew Chinaberry, Metamorpho-sis!" I called out, and this warm, pale-pink color engulfed my whole entire body. I didn't want to know what I looked like, so I didn't really pay attention. I just wanted to go home. Once I was done transforming, Nanako gave both of us a thumbs up and a smile to accompany it.

"The job's done, guys! There're knocked out cold!"

"All right then, Mews!" Tasumi commanded summoning her umbrella. "Let's go get Yuki." Tasumi twirled her umbrella then aimed it at the locked door. "Reborn… Milk Graceful Scorching Rainbow!" Feathers floated around the door, and then it just exploded, love. I yelped but then I still followed Tasumi and Nanako through the giant hole in the wall. There was a door next to ours, and we heard talking, so I guess we stopped.

"Stay quiet!" Tasumi whispered, putting her index finger to her lips.

"_Whoo-hoo! Come one, don't be so shy…"_

"_Ye…yes… But Don Ryuichi. I'd like you to explain something to me first."_

"_Of course, my dear! I'll take you through it slowly, step by step! So come on!"_

Eventually, everyone found their way to the door. Love, I was really concerned for Yuki! It was so benign of me, but I was, love! "I can't hear anything!"

"Do you think he's doing those disturbing pelvic thrusts?" Tasumi said sarcastically.

"Shh, guys!" Nanako interrupted. They were speaking again.

"_No, that's not what I meant! NO, STOP! Just, wait a second!"_

"_Come! Come! Aoooooh! I can't wait any longer!"_

"All right! We're here to put an end to this!" Tasumi interjected, kicking the door in to see a startled Yuki all the way on the other side of the room. The don had his face into the bed, which is why I think he tried to jump on her, but Yuki knew better. She looked started out of her mind, though, love.

"Tasumi! Nanako! Misty!" Yuki sighed in relief.

"What the hell? Who's there?" The don asked, and he looked just as confused when he laid eyes on us. He was practically confused, love!

"You still don't get it, do you, Don Ryuichi?" Yuki said in a low, cryptic voice. Love, for the life of me I just wanted to up and run out of that place! The don practically leaped out of the bed and away from us. Now, he stood on the other side of the room.

"What?"

"Shut up, we're asking the questions now," Yuki continued, silently changing into her monstrous form. "What do you know about a girl named Kiwa? Talk! If you don't tell us…"

"I'll chop it off." Nanako finished, grabbing a sword off the wall. She put one knee on the side of his bed and leaned on her knee, making it clear that she meant what she said. My eyes widened. These girls were insane, love! The Don started to shake from absolute fear.

"No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

"So talk!" Yuki demanded once again.

"…I made my assistants find out who this "Kiwa" was. But that's what I was ordered to do!"

Yuki still kept her game face. She really is insane, love! "By whom!?" And the Don started shaking even more.

"No--! If I told you that, I'd be killed!"

"Talk! If you don't tell us…"

"I'll rip it off," Tasumi said, joining Nanako, propping her leg on the bed and leaning on her knee. Tasumi punched her hand into her other fist. They were really showing him no mercy here!

"Waaa aaa aaa aah--! It was Artimas, leader of the Hell Spawn!"

"What, love?! Now you're making any sense!" I intervened, feeling it was my time to join this interrogation. I should always be in the loop.

"Did you say Hell Spawn?! What are they up to?! Talk! If you don't tell us…" Yuki paused, propping her leg up on the bed and leaning on her knee.

"… I'll smash it."

"… You're serious, aren't you? … Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, … I'm not fooling around here either, you know. The Hell Spawn are trying to crush a small rebel group of former Hell Spawn called NOVA and infiltrate their hideout. And they're trying to crush them… literally. By breaking everything around them."

"Break the supports?" Yuki questioned. "Is Kiwa in this gang?"

"You know what's going to happen? The Fuji Hakone Izu National Park is going to go PING and everything's gonna go BAM!! I heard they were hiding out there. They _said_ they wouldn't blow _me_ up if I gave them full use of my children!" I was baffled. I gulped again, and Yuki stood up straight along with the others. We all exchanged confused looks for a moment.

"…You guys." Tasumi began, "You guys, will you come to Mt. Fuji with me?"

"Of course!" Nanako chimed. Yuki nodded, but I didn't say a word. I wasn't one of them. I'd never be one of them, love. We all stood in the same place on this awful colored rug.

"Just a second!" don Ryuichi implored.

"Shut up!" Tasumi growled.

"No, wait, it'll only take a second. Why do you think scum like me babbled on about the truth?"

"Because I'm sure I'll win!" Nanako exclaimed. I sulked for a moment. This was going to end bad.

"Woo-hoo! Right!" The Don exclaimed, and the floor gave away, and I found myself falling. I was trapped. Again. It was like I was being born again. Rebirth by sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** *blinks* This story is going to end soon. XD Well, kinda. First, you guys kinda have to meet Hiniku, our TWO people-spirit-Mew... and then there's some more... stuff. This thing is gonna get confusing, if not already... XD

Also, if you haven't figured out yet, when a chapter deals heavily on the Yakuza, you guys don't GET a flashback. In the Yakuza, looking back is frowned on. *thumbs up*

I had fun with this chapter, so yeah... XD

On to the next one! XD


	9. The Winged Trigger Command

**A/N: **So... Old... o_e

When did I write this? I don't remember writing a whole lot of this! Oh geez, I know it was prolly March or something but this whole chapter is so horrible and I didn't feel like rewriting it at all. XD;;; But today I remembered that I had to write Her Wish Will Come True! So I was playing Dante's Inferno, and you know how it's all about going into hell and stuff? Well guess what? What are these girls trying to do? You guessed it! :D

So it's March and everything is all warm and I remembered that I still had to finish this story! :D

* * *

Nanako's olive eyes tried to keep up with the turquoise and black butterfly fluttering in front of her. Her hands were tucked into her pockets, a blank expression plastered on her face. Nanako was in a flourished world, one filled with bountiful trees and flowers. She glanced up into the sky before the butterfly landed on her shoulder. Nanako quirked her nose a bit as it started to rain. It was just sunny a minute ago, and within a split second, the sky began to weep. The storm was almost calming. It was just rain. That's all it was.

"What's taking you so long?" the butterfly hissed. "What's on your mind, Nanako? Are you this dense? You don't know what to do?"

There was a long paused before there was a loud rumbling noise caused by the rapid expansion of air suddenly heated by lightning. Nanako was completely drenched in water. But she was lost in thought. "Karner… I really don't know what to do, ya? All this strength and I can't do anything with it!" Nanako paused, lifting up her hands, which were a deep shade of turquoise. "Everything is going wrong. I keep letting my team get blindsided! I keep messing up!"

"They're afraid of you, Nanako. Can't you tell? They blame all of their mistakes on you because you're the most believable suspect for their failures. So this is what you're really going to do. You're going to mope because you feel like you've let everyone else down, huh? Really? You're more pathetic than you let on."

There was an abrupt, discontinuous natural electric discharge in the atmosphere. A bright, blue light zipped through the sky and onto the ground. It appeared on top of Nanako's olive-colored hair. Sparks began to dance around the musician. She took two steps forward before the butterfly flew off her shoulder. The butterfly hovered in front of Nanako, perhaps waiting for something. No words were exchanged, but the two beings knew what had to be done.

"If you have made mistakes, Nanako, there is always another chance for you. Got it?" Nanako nodded her head, fully transforming into her Mew form.

"Ya can count on it!"

* * *

**Chapter Nine: -Yuki?- The Winged Trigger Command**

And so, we fell. I could handle the retched Mews' screaming in my ears, especially Tasumi's pleasant screaming. Half of me had to hold back from telling her something _very irrelevant _to the plan. Miruku looked absolutely gorgeous today, but it wasn't my place to tell her that. I knew all of their names. Nanako, the turquoise Mew. Misty, the peacock Mew. …Tasumi, the dove Mew. And I, Mew Cauliflower. I was the odd one out of the group. I was the only one named after a vegetable. As I stayed in Mew form, I began to 'stretch out my body.' I wasn't the world's best describer, but that was how I was.

So while the others were screaming their heads off, I just fell quietly, thinking about life in general. Maybe it was time to give up. I wasn't cut out to be a Mew, nor Yakuza member. Nanako hit the ground first, then Misty, and soon I found myself falling down into a dark room. I straightened out my black Lycra, my collar, and my bow-tie.

"That dude..." Nanako blinked. "He got us." I sighed. It was Nanako's fault we got blindsided. Yes, it probably was foreseen that Ryuichi was going to press that button of his, but if Nanako would have kept her thoughts to herself, maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't be down here in the first place. Misty looked at her gloved-hand for a while and then brought her red eyes towards Nanako. Tasumi walked up to the three of us, holding her umbrella as if it were broken.

"I've had it, love!" Misty shouted, stomping in a puddle of muddy water. I couldn't blame her. "I've had it with you…" she said, pointing a finger at Nanako. "…Tasumi and Yuki! You guys kidnapped me, love! I had no say! I kept my mouth closed like you wanted, Tasumi! I could handle the fact that I was now some kind of bird! I even handled the fact that I'd be wearing gloves for the rest of my life. I started to think of it as a fashion statement, not a jail sentence! But this? This, loves..." She paused, tears sliding down her face. "This is absolute _hell, _loves! This goes beyond keeping your mouth shut, and you know it! Look at where we are! We're in a Yakuza 'whorehouse'! And we wouldn't be down here if it weren't for the slime ball right there!"

"What you say?" Nanako shot back, balling her fists up. "I'm a great Mew! I'm Mew Blueberry! Always have been, and I always will be! Ya're just mad because ya're scared! Ya've been getting under my skin ever since I met ya! I've tried to be nice'n stuff, but your 'princess attitude' makes me want to throw you into a wall! Ya'll always be my sidekick, Misty! Always, ya hear? And now that your stupid group of friends aren't here to laugh at every retarded thing ya say, ya're going to have to live with us!" I raised a brow at this. The Mews were so easily provoked. I wanted to see what I could stir up but I bit my tongue. Tasumi placed her hands on both Nanako and Misty's shoulders, her grey irises lighting up.

"Guys. Stop fighting," she said rather calmly. I chuckled at Misty and Nanako's facial expressions. It was then that Tasumi felt the need to say something else. Tasumi was everything I had hoped for her to be. She knew how to be a leader now, and that sort of defrosted my heart a bit. "But I will say this, guys. Misty, I am not out to get you, Nanako, or Yuki. It's just how I'm suppose to work, yeah? Like it or not, I'm your leader, and I think I'm doing a damn good job at doing it. Yuki, detransform." I tilted my head for a moment, but I really couldn't give Tasumi any lip. I stood in my previous attire. Tasumi flashed a slight smile at me. "Good. Anyway, Misty, I wanted you to be a Mew, not because I wanted to make your life hell, but because I truly wanted you to change. And if it took peacock DNA, it took that. And Nanako. You're so full of yourself. Misty isn't your sidekick. She's your teammate."

Whatever Tasumi was trying to make them do ended up in a bad backlash. Misty threw her hands out into the air.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my life, love! You've got to be kidding me! Me? You wanted _me_ to change? I'm a freak! I don't know if I should live in a zoo or an abandoned apartment, love! How do you plan on fixing me? I've had it with you! But most importantly, I've had it with Masami! Every other word that rains from your mouth is _Masami_! I'm tired of it, love!" I hated that fool Masami. I hated her with a passion. I didn't really want to partake in this conversation, but I knew it was going to be my turn to talk soon.

"Maybe ya'd know Masami died if Tasumi told you, Misty!" Nanako shouted, veins popping out of her forehead. She was truly mad now, and her comment seemed to have ticked Tasumi off, for she removed her hands from both Mew's shoulders. Misty's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "And she died all because of Tasumi! What kind of leader does that, huh? Admit it, Tasumi! Ya messed up and now you expect us to 'work together'? The first time you told me that we had to save Masami, I thought it would be all sunshine and rainbows to get her back! It's always been about Masami this whole time! _I_ get it. Why don't ya? We gotta save _the world _from the Hell Spawn, remember?"

"Nanako say something like that again—"

"And what?" I intervened, tired of waiting around. "Honestly. Let me tell all three of you what you are doing wrong. Some people accumulate more emotional rust than others. Depression starts out in the form of a fog, but you can get through all that. Not happily, perhaps, but you can get through. Masami is in hell. We're not talking about Japan or Alaska. We're talking about a place that—let's face it—shouldn't exist. Can you imagine how hot it is down there? How dreadful it is? What the air smells like? I can. And I know if we go down there, we'll die. So let's stop." I smirked. I was getting to them. Misty sat down on the floor, while Nanako looked like she was about to pulverize Tasumi.

"Yuki's right, love. I don't want to do this anymore. If the world ends, I'm prepared for that. But I'll die knowing it's with my father and my mother. And my hair products." I loved every minute of these girls submitting to my tactics. And for once, being bad for a change actually felt good. Misty detransformed, and so did the other two.

"Don't say that!" Tasumi pleaded. "We've come so far…"

"She's right. Look at where we've ended up," Nanako said, sighing. "When the world ends—and I die—I'll probably end up in that big blue place in the sky with my mom, ya know? All my life, I've wanted to be a hero. Yah, with my awesome cooking skills and guitar moves. I can't believe I'm saying this, but—Going into hell really isn't worth it. I'm sitting this one out."

"But I promised her…" Tasumi whispered. Now, she looked like she was done reasoning. "I'll take all three of you down there by force if I have too!" She meant business now, getting into a fighting position.

"You're really possessive Tasumi…" I laughed. First a hero, now a kidnapper? "There's nothing you can do with us if we are not going. And what would you do with us anyway if we came into hell bruised and battered? We would lose. Quickly—"

"Buu! Yuuuuuuuki!"

All three of us turned around to be met with a rather short girl. She had blonde hair—_curly _blonde hair in ringlets that sat around her face. She looked at me through big, green eyes. She had rather big cheeks. Was I suppose to know her? Apparently she knew me. She also let out a very loud 'oinking' noise. Like a pig. I… Was she calling me a pig? This girl ran over to me and hugged me. I silently panicked.

"So, ya're down here too, girl?" Nanako sighed. "Well. I'm Nanako. You?"

"Buu? Is she your friend, Yuki? What are you doing down here? You look so pretty, but aren't you suppose to be on a mission? You're back so soon!" I blinked. I was going to be frank here. I had no clue who this girl was.

"Is it a problem if I don't remember who you are?"

"It's me, Hiniku." She sighed. "Wow Yuki. It really isn't like you to forget things. Remember the infiltration mission we went on together? Buu, it was fun." I tilted my head. Infiltration… Mission? Hiniku put an index finger on her lips. I grunted silently. This girl was going to become a thorn in my side, I could tell. Nothing Hiniku said to me was making any sense. Tasumi began to pace back and forward, probably thinking of something to say. I was enjoying every minute of her frustration. Tasumi cracked another smile, and walked up to Hiniku, extending her arm. "Well Hiniku, I guess this calls for a proper introduction, hmm? My name is Tasumi and there's no telling how long we're going to be down here. We sort of messed up." Hiniku grabbed Tasumi's hand wholeheartedly. This girl was oblivious, but she was still something to be _desired _of.

"New to the Yakuza, huh, Tasumi? Well, I guess you'd have to be! I've never seen you around here. But then again, this isn't a major Yakuza base now is it? Well, let's see, what can I say about me?" She paused, pulling something out of her kimono sash. She was full of surprises. "I'm a prosti—geisha, buu!" She smiled, dramatically waving around two fans. Misty's eyes widened and she stood up in total shock. Actually, all of the Mews were taken aback by this comment.

"But—love! You look like you're—Ten!" Misty babbled. Hiniku's cheeks reddened at the accusation.

"Well, how old are _you_? Does it really matter how old you are when you join the wondrous life of the Yakuza?" Hiniku said with sparkling eyes. "Well, _love, _I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen?!" Tasumi, Nanako, and Misty yelped in unison. I was taken aback now. Hiniku, like I stated before, was very young. Or… she looked very young. Hiniku must have been 5'2". One thing kept picking at my brain, however. Why was she making oinking sounds? Very peculiar. And why is she here? Hiniku nodded her head, putting her fans back in her sash.

"Yes guys, and I'm proud of what I do! Ask Yuki! I tell her about my work all the time." She paused, clasping her hands together and rocking back and forward. "Voices touch places inside me like someone moving through a house, flicking light switches. And even if it was dark and there was shellfire or an arctic gale blowing, I'd still be able to understand them! It's such a good workout! I've tried getting Yuki to actually join me, but she's a—or she's dedicated to being a Yakuza subordinate more than having a little fun with me, which I totally understand—"

Nanako threw her hands around Hiniku's mouth, while a twitching Tasumi and startled Misty stared at Hiniku. That little rant of hers, to me, was really interesting… Hiniku still started to say a few things behind Nanako's hands.

"Okay, my turn, ya hear? Hiniku, my name's Nanako!" she chimed, before randomly sweatdropping. "We need to get out of here! Hiniku—the four of us are fourteen. …I think… And for ya to be saying stuff like that'n stuff—you—ya—_what_?" she sighed, letting go of Hiniku's mouth. Hiniku laughed lightly.

"My religion is well known to those who know me. I believe in bodies, arms entangling and untangling. I believe, and I know it to be so, that there are so many curves and hollows in a single body that none of us can come to know them all within a single lifetime. I believe in one to one and one on one. No wine or magic, no hand-me-down bible can improve on that. I believe in spring, but only if I'm rolled up in a pillow or holding some well-loved face in my hands ... More often I'm a spectator, meaning I've no reason to believe in anything save what I see. But I do. I'm fine. Really, I am. Like Yuki, I was brought into the Yakuza at a very young age."

"Love, you poor thing…" Misty sighed, shaking her head. "I couldn't imagine a life like this. Love, were you a geisha at a young age?"

"For as long as I can remember," she said before looking towards me. "Yuki! Anyway, I've been meaning to show you something for a long time, buu. I've always thought it was weird."

"Well, go ahead, Hiniku," I said with a calm face. I wanted to see how far I could take this conversation. "Tell me what is troubling you, huh?" Hiniku smiled at me before stepping back from the four of us. She closed her eyes and this bright orange light surrounded her. She extended her arms out to her sides, as if she were trying to grab something. Green gloves with orange frill on the ends of them appeared on her hands. Her hair got relatively shorter as two loose, slightly wild pig-tails tucked under her ears and rested on her shoulders. Orange ribbons tied around her waist, revealing a frilly, orange mini-skirt accompanied with green leggings. Her feet were fitted with long, laced orange boots with green shoelaces. A pair of pink pig ears rested on her head as a curly tail completed her transformation.

"Metamorpho-sis Mew Mew Hiniku! … Err, something about that didn't sound right… But… I HATE this! Do you know what's going on?"

And we all were gasping. We couldn't take our eyes off her. I clinched my fists at Hiniku's sudden change and I quickly looked behind me. If Rhiannon didn't rear her ugly head in while we were talking—she was sure as hell going to now. You could throw Rhiannon into an ocean and skim ugly for days. Who was this girl? I didn't know her, and I did not know she was a Mew. As the silence began to deafen, I began to smirk. My job here was done, and yet, I just couldn't leave my poor Tasumi without something to remember me by.

"Checkmate, Tasumi," I said, making her aware of my presence. Tasumi instantly looked towards me and raised her guard. I just loved her expression and how it was filled with so much fire. And I loved just knowing the fact that I had more than enough power to quench those flames of hers. "You don't remember me, Tasumi? I'm hurt." I laughed, snapping my fingers, the cold shell that I had been in breaking around me, revealing my true form. Misty took one look at me and screamed at the top of her lungs. I placed one hand on my hip and stared at her. Was its really that serious? I was not that bad. She needed to get a grip on herself.

"Y-Yuki?" Hiniku breathed. Nanako was still in awe from Hiniku's transformation. Did Hiniku not hear me? Pity. Insolent human. I flipped my hair, glancing at this new Mew. A knife saturated with ice quickly found its way into my right hand. I smirked—just a little. We handed one particular Mew on this team something that she could not refuse. Power. Invulnerability. Enlightenment. And she gladly took it. Just like that idiot Masami. Just like that ingrate Artimas praises.

"Hiniku. Dear Hiniku," I cooed, stepping towards the newest Mew. Tasumi, Misty, and Nanako stood their guard, mouths agape. They tried to look intimidating at the same time. I grasped Hiniku's chin, looking down at the short Mew. "I'm not Yuki, dear. But I can tell you where she is. You are a loud one, Hiniku. I can't put my finger on it, but you are a very familiar pawn. But where did you come from?"

"Cherry!" Tasumi seethed. "Misty! Nanako! It's time to go! I'm not telling you this as a leader, but as a friend! Cherry got to us, and tried to talk us into giving up! Err, she made Coach look like a bad guy! So let's go!"

"Mew Mew Milk, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Blueberry, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Chinaberry, Metamorpho-sis!"

I let go of Hiniku's chin, leaving her confused and assessing the situation. Misty was very interesting. She was trembling in so much fear that I could tell she was absolutely terrified of me. But her eyes seemed to be shimmering with a resolve. It was apparent that she had never seen anything like me before.

"I don't think we've been introduced, love," Misty said in-between breaths. She collected herself again. "If Tasumi said you did all of that, then I won't hold back. Maybe I do need to change…"

"But first thing's first!" Nanako interrupted. I glanced at Hiniku who, instead of looking startled, was rather calm. "Introduce yourself—err, I mean, where the heck is Yuki?! I don't care who ya are! Cherry, Chantey, Chimpanzee!" Wait. What?

"Did you just call me a monkey, you sad excuse for an insect?" I scowled. Before I could finish my sentence, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around to be met with a blank-faced Yuki. Her head looked slightly limp. Her gaze was fixated on the ground. I cursed under my breath. Not now. Not yet, Rhiannon. Jace. Molt. Damn them for ruining fun… Hiniku quickly ran over to the black Mew, noticing her hair falling into her eyes and the unkempt clothing she wore.

"That's..." Tasumi said, but was nearly knocked over by Hiniku running over to my power-ridden friend.

"Yuki! Buu! I thought Cherry was _you _for a moment! You know what I've realized? Tasumi, Nanako, and Misty all have powers like me! They're good people to talk to, and I hate not knowing what's going on." I chuckled silently to myself. Tasumi's eyes intensified as Yuki slowly, unwillingly wrapped her arms around the short Mew. Something must have clicked in poor Miruku's head, because she was quick to summon her weapon, as well as point it at Yuki. Nanako and Misty babbled a bit. That look in Tasumi's eyes was nothing but enjoyable at best.

"Dude! Tasumi's gone crazy!" Nanako exclaimed. "Can't ya see that that's the real Yuki?"

"For once, I agree with the slime ball, love," Misty said. "I don't know what's going on anymore! First Cherry, then Hiniku, and now this? I'm tired of this!" Misty closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before extending her arms. "Chinaberry Ardor Chain!" she yelled. I quirked my nose. Nothing appeared in her hands and she opened her eyes. "Tasumi, attacking Cherry is one thing. But love, attacking Yuki is a whole entire novel. I hate to say it love, I really do, but she's my friend."

"Yeah! This is the real Yuki, Buu," Hiniku said happily, tightening her grip around Yuki. But I knew what she really was. And that was eating away at Tasumi, wasn't it?

"Yuki isn't the same," Tasumi said, raising a brow, keeping her grip tight around her umbrella. "The void in her eyes, that aura around her... Masami..."

Pain or not, I would most likely walk around in a suicidal dream the rest of my life, never actually doing anything about it. Was there a psychological term for that? Was there a disease that involved an intense desire to die, but no will to go through with it? Couldn't talk and thoughts of suicide be considered a whole malady of their own, a special subcategory of depression in which the loss of a will to live has not quite been displaced by a determination to die?

I guess I realized that I didn't want to die. I didn't want to live either, but—there really wasn't anything in-between. Depression is about as close as you get to somewhere between dead and alive, and it was the worst. But since the tendency toward inertia meant that it was easier for me to stay alive than die, I guess that was how it was going to be, so I guess I should have tried to be happy. And what I owned up to was this... I had wanted to kill myself, not because I hated living, but because I loved it. And the truth of the matter was, I think, that a lot of people who think about killing themselves feel the same way. They love life, but it's all fucked up for them. We were up on the roof because we couldn't find a way back into life, and being shut out of it like that. It just destroys you. So it is like an act of despair, not an act of nihilism. It is a mercy killing, not a murder. I vowed that I would always respect the right of an individual to kill himself. Whether suicide was a moral or immoral act I no longer felt sure, but of the dignity of its intransigence I was convinced.

I was worthless. I was of no use to anyone, and no one was of any use to me. What good to kill myself? How can you kill nothing? A person who has committed suicide has had at least something to end. He must know joy to know misery. I had known nothing. Why live? Why die? One was an equal choice to the other. ... It took _tolerance_ not to give in to death. But before I had even quite realized that I was attracted to her—well, I knew I was because I wanted to be more like her than I was like myself—the old terrible magic coalesced into the air, and I realized with a sort of shock what I wanted to do. Dear God, I wanted to put my hands on her as a trial, just as a test. I wanted to put a hand on her face or on her arm because I thought that if I did that, I would be _so _happy. I just wanted to feel her skin and I wanted to get at the soul underneath that muscle because I could smell it.

And it was the same feeling I had with Miruku.

My head was full of wild urges to hurt myself. I tasted the ambrosia of maddened impulse. I wanted my interior pain out in my body somehow. I wanted this vague pain to be specific. That's how I explain it. That's perhaps… why I do the things I do now. I still want that sensation. I still craved it. I took one of my daggers and drew a line across my raw skin. The stinging was intense. A smile leaked across my face. I wanted to carve places like this all over my body, to climb inside this intense world. The pain was like a sour candy—the first suck so sharp before slowly dissolving. Little beads of blood pulled up to the surface. I clipped another piece next to the first, connecting them in a line, and watched as the blood filled in. I didn't feel hunger anymore. I didn't feel lost or stuck or even alone. I was finally here. And even as a Hell Spawn, I needed this pain.

What does it take to inflict that upon oneself? Is it desperation? Or a perverse courage? Or is it some wild abandon (whatever the opposite may be of the self-possession we modern humans so value) which alone permits full vent to fury, to cut and slash and strike blood? My mind flinched from the thought. I could not get my imagined fingers to pick up the razor, to bare my arm. And yet she did it. Laid open her soft white skin and watched the hot blood well up and overflow the wound. The salty tang was in my mouth, as if, with a kiss, I could seal the lips of those cut edges. And that was how I feel into her trap. Riena's trap. When I was human.

And she crushed my heart. Used me. Like I was something she could play with. I was trying to cut myself. I wanted to cut for the cut itself, for the delicate severing of capillaries, the transgression of veins. I needed to cut the way your lungs scream for air when you swim the length of the pool underwater in one breath. It was a craving so organic it seemed to have arisen from the skin itself. Imagining the sticky-slick scarlet trails of my own blood soothed me.

Blood is very gratifying—I did not really know why. I guess because it was very real: blood was what makes me alive—I am alive, I am like other people. There's something very—I don't want to say "cathartic," but maybe it is—about letting blood come out of you. I definitely like blood: seeing my blood, playing with my blood, and all those sort of gruesome, disgusting things I can do with it. I started with breaking my fingers because it was something that I had learned. I didn't know that I could cut myself. I was still young and hadn't figured it out. So, I achieved something better when I found out that I could cut myself…. I'd say I was probably around twelve or thirteen. That isn't to say that I stopped doing other things, but I started to realize that cutting was much more fun.

I enjoy watching my blood flow. A lot of times I would cut myself and watch the path that it traveled over my body as it left, and collect it in a bucket. I would touch it; get it on my fingers, feel its consistency—this is kind of disgusting—it's kind of a weird texture, sticky. Sometimes I would get worried that it wasn't real because you don't expect blood to be sticky. I would play around with it and then start to worry that it wasn't real, that I wasn't real again. Then I would have to cut more to make sure that it was actual blood.

So sometimes it wasn't all that helpful. Sometimes I would have to taste it. I wouldn't consume great quantities of it, but I had to make sure that it wasn't fake or it wasn't just red-colored water. I worried that maybe I wasn't real, so I decided to use whatever methods I had to make sure that I was real. I liked playing with my blood. I would use it like it was finger paint. I was mesmerized by it. And I still am.

And you know what? It feels _so_ good. It makes me feel light, free. ... I suppose I should feel ashamed, or disappointed in myself. It is like a relapse into old, familiar, self-destructive blackness. I had been doing so well, and now I was back to where I started from. But wrist-slashing is a kind of anchor for me, a sense of safety and security, even though I know it means I am not well. It is like a person returning to a mental institution that she spent a considerable amount of time in. It is good to be out, she knows it is the right thing.

Wrist-slashing _is _me. It is the reaffirmation that something is wrong with me, when other people and I start mistakenly believing that I'm okay. It's a significant part of my identity. Apart from making me feel good in a "Hooray, I'm back!" sort of way, it also enabled me to bleed the hurt and anger I feel towards _her _out of my system.

"The misery is there inside her, like a stone, and there's no room for any other thoughts. She is not trying to make an appeal to our sympathies—she's just shifting this big weight inside her from one place to another," I cooed, watching Tasumi look at me like she wanted to hurt me. Yes, that was what I wanted. For her to hurt me. "It's amazing how much unhappiness we needlessly cause ourselves by ascribing negative meanings to simple things that happen in our lives. Yuki needed that hate. She craved it. Not to a degree comparable to mine, but she needed it nonetheless."

"Shut up!" Tasumi screamed, tears streaming down her face as Yuki twitched a bit. A perilous purple aura surrounded the black Mew. Hiniku held her grip tighter, a confused look dancing on her face. I smirked. "This is… just how Masami went! I remember this is how she looked! What the hell did you do to my friends?!" The others looked taken aback by this comment. Perhaps from her choice of words? "Get out of my life, Cherry! Please. I feel like… I feel like… just get the hell away from her—"

"Look at how many layers of sadness and depression there are!" I said, stopping my delicious Tasumi-sama from talking. "You get used to feeling pretty miserable most of the time—what might be called "low-level misery"—a sort of permanent background of misery, and you learn to cope with it; it almost gets to feel normal. But then something happens which reminds you of what it was like not to feel miserable, and it hurts so much you almost just can't bear it." I paused, looking at Yuki's body. "Listen, she's screaming in agony—fortunately I speak it fluently." I cackled. Tasumi did not like that one bit.

"Buu! Yuki, are you in there? Please? Say something! Anything!" Hiniku muttered. "I'm not going to let go of you, huh? No. Never. Not until you answer me."

"Miruku, when I go away, are you going to be able to live with yourself?" I said, ignoring the pig Mew's cries to her partner. "Hmm, Tasumi? Look at your other partners. Nanako and Misty. Misty doesn't know what to make of this. And poor Nanako probably can't wrap her head around this, can she? Let me break it down for you girls, hmm? That day, when you magically got warped into that room fighting those creatures… Yuki had a decision to make. She didn't make the decision. Her 'heart' did. She wanted power. She wanted to save herself. She was selfish. We gave her this power. She sided with us. We told her to take you hear. Silly girls! Did you really think some haphazard Yakuza man would know about our plans? This is our world. We made it. And while you fell through Ryuichi's trap, I made myself to look Yuki, and Rhiannon perfected her transformation." I stopped to laugh. "You're familiar with this, aren't you, Tasumi? You've seen Masami like this, just before she was cast down into the gates of hell."

"And basically I found out that most of the things we find in life that are scary... They happen when we least expect them! And sometimes, we don't hear them." Tasumi yelled. "Yes, I've seen it, Cherry! Why must you bring it back up like this?! Courage is like memory—a muscle that needs exercise to get strong. So I decided that if I worked at trying to be stronger, I could be brave like the others! You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. I can do everything that I say I can't do. I think Masami did that. Because when those gates closed on her, I heard her! I heard her damn it!"

"_No! Tasumi! I didn't want it to end like this!"_

Tasumi cracked a slight grin. "She had control. And if only for a moment, I heard her. Nanako? Remember the high board at the swimming pool?"

"Yah! I do, Tasumi. I remember it like it was yesterday!" Nanako answered back. "Why would you ask something like that, though? We need to kick Cherry butt right now!"

"Well Nanako, After days of looking up at it you finally climbed the wet steps to the platform. From there, it was higher than ever. There were only two ways down, the steps to defeat or the dive to victory. You stood on the edge, shivering in the hot sun, deathly afraid. At last you leaned too far forward; it was too late for retreat, and you dived. The high board was conquered, and you spent the rest of the day diving," Tasumi said, her tears stopping. She put a smile on her face, and I simpered. "Misty, remember your fear of clowns?"

"Y-Yes love, but—"

"Remember how easy it was, being afraid? You can do this Misty! Fear isn't something that just jumps on you, it's something that you imagine. So when you go to sleep and feel cold fingers pressing on your face—they don't belong to a monster! They're yours!" Tasumi laughed. She tightened her grip on her umbrella.

"_What is happening? You have been lying to me the whole time! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_Err… because you wouldn't listen! You have no idea how it feels to be different! You do not know how it feels to be left alone in the world! No, you're just a helpless Lolita, who has everything!"_

"I'm listening now Masami," Tasumi said, sighing. She closed her eyes, looking at the ceiling as if she could see something. "Courage takes many forms. There is physical courage, there is moral courage. Then there is a still higher type of courage—the courage to brave pain, to live with it, to never let others know of it and to still find joy in life; to wake up in the morning with an enthusiasm for the day ahead. … You were afraid of me, Masami."

I hated Masami. I hated when her name fell out of my dear Tasumi-sama's lips. "The more you ignore me Tasumi, the closer I get. So you really love her more than me?"

"What?!" Tasumi gasped. "Err… Masami's just my friend! I'm pretty sure I've made that clear plenty of times before! Cherry, seriously, I just want to save my _friends! _That's all I've wanted! I _don't like _you! I _never liked _you! And you creep me out!"

"Why get yourself... Love, love, love. All of the idiots in the world go around prancing about how love is the greatest thing on the planet. Yet everyone refuses to come into terms with the fact that they are all hopeless romanticists delousing themselves of the lingering masochism they deal with each and everyday..." I paused. "Love is nothing but a sack of lies someone wants you to believe. All the people in this world are idiots for believing such made up things! She thought just like everyone else did..."

"Who the heck are you talking about you crazy woman?!" Nanako exclaimed. I didn't think her small mind could comprehend what I was saying. I smirked a bit.

"Riena. Or, as you know her, Kiwa," I said. Watching their faces light up with confusion was priceless. "When I was still human, Riena broke me into a million pieces. And some how, we both ended up in hell. And then she turned on me again. The horrible fiend, she wanted to become one of them. An angel of all things. But you remind me of my feelings I had of Riena, Tasumi. I—"

"I. Am. Not. Riena. Or. Kiwa!!" Tasumi exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground. "So this is why you hurt my friends?! Because you thought I was her? Really?!" She paused and started to pace around the room in a frenzy. I just looked at her. "I almost never get angry. And I know I should never be angry. But I always have good reasons when I'm pushed over the edge! But maybe I shouldn't be mad. Maybe I'm just making too much of nothing. Things just piss me off, but if I say so I'll look silly and super-sensitive. So most of the time, I keep my mouth closed. But not this time, Cherry! Get out of our way!" It's about being bitter but patient with your own bitterness so you could learn to be wise and be kind of returned to whatever innocence you might have once had before you became bitter. With every word that passed out of her mouth, I grew angry. Did she not see me? I loved her so much, it just turned to hate.

"How can I give up a girl, who delicious and provocative as once she may have been, will inevitably grow as familiar as a loaf of bread? For Love? What love? Isn't it something more like weakness? Isn't it rather convenience and apathy and guilt? Isn't it rather fear and exhaustion and inertia, gutlessness plain and simple, far far more than that "love" that the marriage counselors and the songwriters and the psychotherapists are forever dreaming about? Please, let us not bullshit one another about 'love' and its duration."

"Stop contradicting yourself, Cherry!" Tasumi quickly snapped back. "Did… Did you do that to Masami? Because you hated seeing her with me?"

"No. That would be me, child."

I turned around to see Rhiannon standing right next to Yuki's enraged body. She held her staff in her hands and looked at me with her silly little eyes.

"I believe we haven't be introduced, Mews. You're all friends of Masami, my dear daughter? What a pity. You'll all die chasing her. My name is Rhiannon… Nanako, Tasumi, Misty."

"You're… Masami's mother?!" Tasumi gasped. "B-but… I remember you!"

"_What is she talking about? Her father killed Renzo? Isn't he…dead?" _

"_T-Tasumi? Wha… what are you doing?"_

"_Get out of here! It's not safe!"_

"_Masami! How could you… you.. Are…"_

"_Hurry now Masami darling! The gates are almost closed!"_

"_No one will rise to the challenge?! Are you all that incompetent?!" _

"And I remember you, child. But how on earth did this one get here? Cherry, who is this on Yuki's legs? She's not one of ours."

"Yes, I know that, Rhiannon. But she knows Yuki, apparently," I scoffed. "Her name's Hiniku—" Hiniku jumped and let go of Yuki's legs as Rhiannon gave the woman a death glare of some sort. Perhaps she figured out who she was? I didn't know her.

"Hiniku? Humph. That slut! When she dies they will have to bury her in a Y-shaped coffin! Yes, I remember her now," she paused, laughing a bit. Hiniku balled her fists up a bit. "Troublesome little brat that Niku was. Tell me, how is she now?"

"I'll tell you what buu—aaah—aaah—"

"_She's going to blow!" _Nanako exclaimed.

"—Chuuuu!"

Suddenly there was this bright light. Hiniku's hair had gotten excessively longer and was put into two high pony-tails. Her dress was exquisite and feminine. The peau de sois satin gown featured a breathtaking skirt with gather detailing. It had a boned bustier, which fit like a glove, and formed a charming neckline. A stunning crystal piece completed the orange dress. It was fully lined and had a hidden back zipper. She wore green gloves and heels. She stood with a smirk on her face.

"What? Long time no see, Rhiannon. Thought I'd _ney'er _see _you_r boat again? You thought_ you _could mend wiv 'er, eh? Not going ter work."

"Love, What just happened?" Misty blinked. Hiniku turned towards Misty and smirked a little.

"Blimey! Sorry abaaaht that. The name's Niku around deese parts. But they calls me Orange around da uvver parts. Now, abaaaht dis girl, mate. Rhiannon. You an' allk me da neves seas an' stole me treasure! And Gov's gonna make sure you pay, mate! Nuff said, yeah?"

"Gov?" I said, raising a brow.

She sighed, pointing at Tasumi. "Yeah, me Gov ken' n dover there. Now, let's 'andle dis quickly, eh? Niku China Plate Anchors!" She turned around and two strings appeared tied around her fingers as if she was some kind of puppet master. The strings started to glow until the once glowing partials turned into a pair of shining twin anchors. She swung them with ease, like she actually had strength that she wanted to show off! She made me angry! "Rum is for drinking and not burning!" she chanted, swinging her left hand with force and possibly intimidating me with her weapons. Who did she think she was? "I'm 'ere ter put an end ter all ov dis fighting! I wan' ter make me Guv 'appy—and she'll be 'appy when I snap 'er back ter reality! Cherry, you shouldn't really drive fer an old bat like Rhiannon! She'll only brin' you dearf an' destrucshun!"

Nanako picked up her guitar, smirking. "I've got this one! I'm gonna like you, Niku!"

"You fools! You think I can be beat so easily! I killed your precious Masami! I did!" And that's when Rhiannon picked up her staff and shot a beam out of it. Nanako jumped it front of it, thinking she could stop it from hitting Tasumi, but it went through her. I wanted to be more mature, more reasonable, I wanted to have a big, fat, forgiving heart that could contain all this rage and still find room for kind, beneficent love, but I didn't have it in me. I just didn't. This hatred overtook me, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted so much to forget the past, but it wouldn't go away, it hung around like an open wound that refused to scar over, an open window that no amount of muscle could shut.

And I guess it was what made me jump in front of the beam. Taking it all for _her. _

* * *

**A/N:** Niku's accent is hell man! Hell! Going back and fixing it and trying to save it was horrible! By Gods I can only hope you guys can understand what she's saying... Even if it's just a little bit! ._.

But you know what this means? I'll never do first person with her no sir. XD;;; I'll write monsters and killers and inanimate objects, but holy cow am I not going to be writing her anytime soon. So you know what this means? She'll prolly have the least lines in the story. Until she explains her exsistance! o_e Gah, it's just horrible. I know I can't read cockney myself, so why did I decide to give her an accent? XD

... It was Dragon Quest, wasn't it? XD

Neves = seven.

China Plate, as in Niku's weapon name, equals... Mate. I guess. ._. ... Eff man, don't ask me. XD I speak perfect English! D': Guess what those leaning parts are? They're from A Wish That Will Never Come True! And the chapter title! Also from it. No excuse me while I go lay down and wonder why my head keeps pulsating... Man I just miss Yuki. XD In this time of need, she's the only one who understands my paaaain.


End file.
